Recollections
by mrsaturn123
Summary: About a year after Ness and company defeated Giygas, he had mysteriously returned in his living form and was found by Paula. Stranger still he can't seem to remember anything aside from his own name. But what will they do if he starts to regain his memory
1. Stranger?

Alrighty so it's time for another fanfic, but this time it's not Brawl related

Alrighty so it's time for another fanfic, but this time it's not Brawl related. I've been on this massive EarthBound craze lately and Giygas (in his form from Mother 1/EarthBound Zero which was called Giegue) friggin' owns. So I wanted to write a fic about him somehow returning in that form -w-

And with me this time to help is Ness and Jeff :D

Ness-Hi

Jeff-Hello

…and apparently that's all they have to say right now. So I'm going to shut up so we can start this fanfic :3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own EarthBound or any related characters like Ness, Paula or Giygas. So yeah…they belong to Nintendo and APE and whatever…

Recollections

Chapter 1: Stranger?

The forest outside of Twoson was pitch black. The only sounds that could be heard were of the many animals that awoke during the night. Quickly and quietly a dark figure ran through the trees. He was running from something or someone. What it was he was running from he didn't know, he just knew that he was afraid and that he didn't want to be found. He was starting to run out of breath but he kept on running, still not knowing what or who was chasing him.

Soon the figure burst out of the trees and into a street. By this point he could barely run anymore he was so tired. He noticed a nearby building with some strange letters written on the roof and he wondered if anyone there would help him. Then again, why would anyone want to help him? He was a freak. After a moment of thought, he decided it was worth a try because even though he still had no clue who he was running from, he knew he wanted to get away. Slowly he made his way to the door, breathing heavily as it took all his might to reach it. He reached out to knock on the door and manage to knock twice before he collapsed onto he ground gasping for breath.

Meanwhile inside, a young girl was heading into the kitchen to get a glass of water when she heard the odd knock.

"Who could be knocking at our door at eleven o'clock at night?" she mumbled to herself as she approached the door. Slowly she turned the doorknob and opened the door. She peered outside and didn't see anybody at first until she looked down. "Oh my gosh!"

……….

It was about seven o'clock in the morning at Onett. Much of the town was just waking up except for Ness who was sleeping the day away. He was so comfortable and he didn't need to get up anyway because it was Sunday. He could hear the phone ringing downstairs but he didn't care. It probably didn't concern him anyway. At least that's what he thought until his mom called up the stairs.

"Ness, are you up?" she called.

"Urrrgh…Mom! I'm trying to sleep!" Ness shouted back, which took all of his energy.

"Yeah well if I don't get you up now then you'll never get up! Besides, you have a phone call!"

"Who is it?"

"It's that girl from Twoson. What's her name…Paula right?"

"Paula?" Ness jumped out of bed. Now he was curious. He hadn't heard from Paula in awhile and he was hoping she'd call him sometime. Quickly he changed out of his pajamas and threw on his striped tee shirt, shorts and red baseball cap then headed downstairs. His mom was just talking with Paula while she waited.

"Oh! Here he is, you want to talk to him now?…okay here's Ness," she handed Ness the phone.

"Paula?" he asked.

"Ness! You need to come over here!" came Paula's immediate reply.

"Wait what? I just got up, it's like seven o'clock…"

"Well it's really important. There's something you need to see."

"Alright, I'll be over soon…see you then," Ness sighed. Paula said goodbye and he hung up. Ness slowly grabbed some cereal and milk for breakfast.

"So what was it she wanted?" Ness' mom asked him curiously.

"She wants me to come over as soon as possible," he replied as he poured the milk over his cereal ", She says she wants to show me something, I guess. So I'm leaving when I'm done."

"It's kind of early don't you think?"

"Maybe but whatever. I don't have much else to do anyway."

"Alright well, have fun and don't stay for too long okay?"

"Okay…"

……….

Ness had finished his breakfast, said goodbye to his mom and headed on his way downtown Onett. Onett seemed rather lively today which was odd for this time. As he passed the many buildings he noticed the police were asking many people about something.

_Geeze did some kind of crime happen last night or something?_ He thought just as he was stopped by one of the officers himself.

"Erm…good morning officer?"

"Yes, yes, good morning. I just have to ask you a few questions," the officer stated ", Last night did you see a strange person sneaking around?"

Ness sighed and answered his questions ", No…"

"Did you hear any strange noises?"

"No…"

"Did you—"

"Listen officer, I'm sorry but I didn't notice anything weird last night cause I was sleeping."

The officer paused for a moment then just decided it wasn't worth it ", Ah whatever, thanks for your cooperation." As he walked away he mumbled under his breath "…little brat…"

Ness heard him but didn't care. He didn't want trouble with the Onett police force. They didn't know what they were doing half the time anyway. So with that out of the way he continued on his way towards Twoson. He reached the road that lead that way only to be greeted with a whole row of roadblocks and more police officers. He sighed and tried to keep going.

"Whoa hold on there," one of the officers stopped him ", Where do you think you're going?"

"I think I'm going to Twoson," Ness replied, starting to get annoyed with the police.

"I don't think you're going anywhere. You see the roadblocks?"

Ness took a quick look at them then turned to the police officer.

"Yep."

"Yeah well that means you can't continue. The road's closed."

"Listen, it's early in the morning, I've already been questioned by another officer about strange happenings and I was comfortable and ready to sleep more when I got a phone from my friend in Twoson saying it's important. I'm going to Twoson." Ness jumped over the roadblock and while the police officer was going to stop him, Ness shot him a look that made him back down. Most of the Onett police force remembers what happened when they messed with him last time.

Ness continued down the road to Twoson and soon he reached Paula's house. On the roof of the house in big letters read "POLESTAR PRESCHOOL". Yep, this was Paula's house; her parents did run a preschool after all. Ness knocked on the door a few times until Paula's father answered.

"Hello? Oh it's Ness, what are you doing here this early?" he greeted.

"Hi Mr. Polestar, Paula called me and asked me to come over so I'm here," Ness explained ", I'll go if it's too early…"

"No, it's okay. Paula's just upstairs."

Ness entered the preschool expecting there to be little kids all inside. Then he remembered that it's the weekend. At least he wouldn't have to push his way through them. He headed up the stairs and knocked on the door to Paula's room. Quickly she answered the door.

"Oh good you're here! Come in!" she grabbed Ness by the arm and half dragged him in.

"Okay, I'm here now what's so important you have to…" Ness saw exactly what she wanted to show him ", Holy crap! Who or what is that?"

Lying in Paula's bed was a strange person with bluish skin. He was definitely not human as he had strange, large, odd shaped ears and didn't look like he had a nose. Also a large grayish tail hung out from under the blanket.

"I don't know, that's why I called you over. He knocked at our door late last night and I answered it and found him lying on our doorstep completely out of breath," she explained, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Well you didn't need to bring him in here."

"Well, I could sense he was in distress. He clearly was running from something and was very afraid."

"Still, you don't have a clue who or what he is. Maybe he could be a threat."

"I don't know, I don't think he is."

As the two argued about Paula's decision, the strange alien like person slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and looked at the two oddly. Ness happened to look over to see this.

"Holy crap he's awake!" Ness jumped back.

There was a long pause as the three stared at each other. The stranger just gave them an odd look, Ness had a nervous expression and Paula looked concerned.

"Wh-where am I and…who are you?" he asked.

"You're in Twoson," Paula answered ", and I'm Paula. This is my friend Ness. I found you last night on our doorstep and you seemed desperate so I helped you."

"Oh…I remember that…" he looked down at the bed he was sleeping in and quickly got up ", I'm sorry, is this where you sleep? I didn't mean to take it…"

"Don't worry, I gave up my bed. I slept quite comfortably on the floor actually."

"Hey," Ness broke in ", Who are you and where did you come from?"

"Ness! Don't question him, he's had a long night…"

The stranger thought about it for a moment.

"I…I don't remember…"

"You don't remember? Do you remember anything?"

"Not past last night…I just remember running from something and being very afraid…"

Ness wasn't sure what else to do. How can he figure out who and what he is if this stranger didn't remember anything? Or maybe he was lying to them. It didn't seem like it. Either he was a very good actor or he really didn't remember anything. Suddenly the stranger's eyes widened.

"Huh? What is it?" Paula asked.

"I think…I think I remember something!"

"Really? What is it?"

"My name…it's right there, I know it. But…urrgh…what is it?"

Ness rubbed his temples in frustration. He was beginning to get a bit impatient with this guy. Ness wanted to know.

"It's Guh…" the stranger tried his hardest to remember his name ", Goo, Gyi, Giy…Giygas! That's it, my name is Giygas I believe!"

Now both Ness and Paula just stared at him. They both weren't sure if they heard him correctly. The two of them looked at them for a second and back to the supposed "Giygas".

"D-did you say…Giygas?"

……….

Oh noes! Giygas?

Ness-Whoa! What the hell?

Jeff-This isn't actually Giygas is it?

Fool, you find out next chapta -w-

Jeff-Whatever…read and review…


	2. Meet George

Okay, this took me long enough

Okay, this took me long enough. Whatev, almost no one has even cared about this fic so far (yes I know there's only one chapter so far so I should stop complaining -.-;). Hopefully soon people shall read -w-

**Jeff-Alright then, let's begin**

Recollections

Chapter 2: Meet George

Ness and Paula continued to stare at Giygas with shocked expressions, the color nearly drained from their faces. Giygas seemed completely confused at their odd behavior. Of course he had no idea why but they had a plenty good enough reason.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Giygas finally asked, feeling a bit freaked out.

"Nothing…nothing at all," Ness gulped, then turned to Paula ", I just remembered something important I had to tell Paula…privately. Excuse us for a moment."

Ness pulled Paula out of the room for a moment leaving Giygas to sit on the bed with a confused expression plastered on his face. _These people are so strange,_ he thought.

Ness quickly shut the door and made sure to walk a few feet away so Giygas couldn't hear them. He wasn't sure if he could listen in with telepathy, but then again he did forget, didn't he?

"Paula, this is crazy!" Ness whispered harshly ", You heard him right? It's Giygas!"

"M-maybe it's another Giygas," Paula shrugged.

"Paula, tell me this, how many Giygas' do you know?"

"None…"

"Exactly! What if he's just trying to trick us and kill us!"

"Can't be, I delved into his mind a bit. He truly doesn't remember anything."

Ness rubbed his temples. This was a lot to wrap his head around. It had only been a year since they had defeated Giygas. So many questions were running though his head. How is he back? Why does he look like this? Why is he in their time in the first place? Is this just a bad dream? If it was, he really wanted to wake up now.

"Okay," Ness continued ", We'll have to take care of him and try to keep him from remembering anything, at least until we can figure out what to do, okay?"

"Got it."

With that figured out, Ness opened the door up again. Giygas still sat on the bed and still looked puzzled, but he didn't question them. He remained silent, which was probably best. Ness really didn't want to answer any questions.

"So…you really don't remember anything else than that?" Paula asked.

"That's right," Giygas nodded.

"Are you absolutely positive that your name is Giygas?" Ness added.

"Uh huh," he nodded again ", That's the one thing I'm completely sure of."

_Wonderful,_ Ness thought sarcastically as he scratched the back of his head in thought. Well it was definitely Giygas, with a mind and body this time. Now was for the hard part. What exactly should they do with him? Just then the three heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs to Paula's room.

"Oh no, that's my Dad! Quick, hide him," Paula told Ness. Silently he grabbed Giygas and took him over to Paula's closet and told him to hide there. Ness shut the door then ran back over to Paula with a panicked expression.

"You're parents don't know about this!?"

"Hehe…no…"

Ness and Paula heard a knock on her door.

"Paula, can I come in?" Paula's dad called from the other side of the door.

"Y-yes Daddy, come in," she called back.

Paula's dad opened the door and looked around for a second. He then looked at both Paula and Ness quizzically. The room _seemed_ completely normal, aside from Paula and Ness' nervous expressions and the odd noises he heard.

"Paula, I know Ness is here but I thought I heard _another_ voice with his," he stated ", Is there someone else here?"

"Another voice? What do you mean?" Paula asked, trying to sound innocent but not doing so well. Her dad gave her an odd look. He was about to leave until a strange "thud" came from the closet. Slowly he approached it and reached for the doorknob.

"No Daddy!" Paula interrupted him.

"What's the matter Paula?" he asked ", You aren't hiding anything from me are you?"

Without another word he opened the closet door and Giygas tumbled out on top of Mr. Polestar, however something was different. Oddly enough though he was dressed in a pair of beige pants, a blue tee shirt and a black ski hat. Giygas quickly got off of the man and apologized.

"I'm so very sorry sir! I didn't mean to fall on you or anything—"

"It's alright calm down," he assured Giygas. He then turned to Paula, still wearing the same surprised look on his face as he did when Giygas actually fell on top of him. "Paula, do you mind explaining who this is?"

"I'm sorry Daddy," Paula apologized ", I went downstairs late at night and found him at our doorstep all exhausted so I brought him inside and let him sleep in my bed. I felt bad for him…"

"Now Paula, you should've woken your mother and I up," he scolded Paula ", You know well not to talk to strangers let alone bring one into the house and let him sleep in your bed."

"I know…I'm sorry Daddy…"

Mr. Polestar sighed and turned to Giygas ", Now, who are you?"

"Um, like what's my name?" Giygas asked.

"That's right, what's your name?"

"Um, my name's—"

"George!" Ness quickly jumped in before Giygas could tell Mr. Polestar his real name ", His name's George." Ness gave Giygas a look that told him to just go along with it. Giygas got the hint.

"Yeah, George…" he added.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you're kind of…odd looking," Mr. Polestar studied Giygas ", You're real pale for one and your facial features…"

"He comes from a far away land," Ness explained ", A very far away land."

Mr. Polestar didn't seem to believe him at first. He gave Ness a skeptical look but it soon changed to a look that seemed more trusting. "Alright then, either way I don't think he can stay here at the moment."

"But he doesn't have anywhere to stay," Paula argued ", he can't just live on the streets!"

"Don't worry, I'll take him," Ness suggested.

Now everyone gave Ness a weird look, even Giygas.

"Hey, my Mom's willing to help just about anyone so I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Alright, as long as he doesn't stay here…no offense of course."

"It's fine, I understand," Giygas nodded. With that, Mr. Polestar left Paula's room. Everything when silent for a moment until Ness turned to Paula.

"Paula, why do you have that outfit in your closet," he gestured towards the clothes Giygas was wearing.

"Oh…" she ran over to the closet to check ", I guess I put the laundry basket with everyone else's clothes in my closet by accident…"

"Well it's a good thing you did or else he would've had to wear a little pink dress probably," Ness added, chuckling at the image of Giygas in one of Paula's outfits. "Anyway, I better get going, my Mom said that she didn't want me staying too long anyway."

"Alright, I'll see you later Ness and Giy…I mean George," Paula waved to them ", Please call me more often Ness. I never get to talk to you anymore. I miss you…"

Ness blushed a little at the last comment ", Hehe…alright. See ya Paula."

……….

Ness and Giygas made their way through Twoson and up the path that lead to Onett. As they walked, Giygas continuously asked him questions and talked about Earth and how strange it was (by this point he had established that he wasn't from Earth). When they reached the path however and they got away from the buildings and people for a moment, he started to realize how beautiful Earth could be away from civilization.

"Don't get me wrong, your human communities are…interesting," he commented ", but being out in nature is far more beautiful then all those buildings and such."

"I can agree," Ness nodded ", That's probably why we live a little ways away from town."

"_We_? Who's _we_?"

"Me, my mom and my sister Tracy. My dad isn't really ever home but him too a little."

"Oh…right."

The two entered downtown Onett. Unfortunately, the police were still fairly active so Ness tried to avoid them when possible. Giygas quickly took notice of this.

"Why are we avoiding those men in blue uniforms?" he asked.

"They're the police, they say they heard something weird last night and they're going all crazy about it. If you were running through the woods then it might've been you they heard."

"Oh…"

As they continued, many of the townspeople gave Giygas odd looks, which made him very uncomfortable. It didn't matter if Giygas was wearing human clothes or not, he still was pretty strange looking. At least his tail was shoved into his pants so it wouldn't stick out, but he was still pale and strange looking.

"Ness, why are all these people giving me weird looks?" he asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, you don't exactly look like other humans even with those human clothes."

"Oh, but still…can't they just ignore it?"

"Humans tend to get curious about things that are…weird to them," Ness explained ", So often they'll do that…sorry if you're uncomfortable. We're pretty close to my house anyway."

They soon reached Onett Public Library and headed up a path through some trees. Once they reached the trees Giygas felt quite a bit more relieved that there were no other humans around. Then he realized something strange.

"Why don't you give me odd looks and such?" he asked.

"Trust me, I'm used to weird things…" Ness half mumbled. He's seen plenty of odd things on his journeys afterall. This was probably the strangest and most disturbing thing that's happened aside from his actual fight _with_ Giygas, but he was able to control himself. The last thing he wanted was for Giygas to start realizing who he was, especially now.

The two approached the front door to Ness' house and stopped for a moment. Giygas stared at the house with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Ness asked.

"Well…what if they treat me like I'm a freak? Everyone else in town seems to think of me that way…"

"Oh don't worry, my Mom isn't like that. Besides, I can explain that you're from a far off land anyway."

Ness opened the door and stepped inside. He kicked off his shoes and looked around. No one was right in the room at the time so he decided to call out.

"Mom! I'm home!"

Just then, Ness' mother came down the stairs.

"Oh good, thankyou for not staying too late Ness I…" she paused mid-sentence as she noticed Giygas who gave a sheepish grin and a little wave "…And who is this?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Mom, meet George, he's from a far off place and needs a place to stay," he introduced him.

"Hmm…don't take this the wrong way but why exactly is he here then?"

This wasn't good. Ness hadn't considered that she would ask something like this. He had to think quickly to come up with an excuse. He quickly answered the first thing that came to his mind.

"He's a foreign exchange student," Ness blurted out ", the family he was going to stay with found out that they couldn't take him so he really really needs a place to stay. So please can he stay?'

Ness' mother thought about this for a long moment. It was only a few seconds but it felt much longer to both Ness and Giygas. Ness was worried because he didn't want to have to find a place for Giygas. He really didn't want to just throw him out in the cold; he did feel pretty bad for him actually. There were people after him afterall. Giygas was worried for a similar reason. Finally though she came up with an answer.

"Alright, he can stay."

Both of them sighed with relief. That was a huge weight lifted off their shoulders. The last thing either of them needed was to find another place for Giygas to stay.

"Thanks mom!"

"Yes, thankyou ma'am," Giygas bowed a little.

"My, he's very polite," she smiled ", Well it'll be good to have at least one other well mannered person around the house."

"Heeey," Ness laughed a bit at that remark ", I'm not _that_ bad."

"Oh really?" she chuckled a bit too ", Then would you like to explain why your room is such a pig sty? Well mannered young men keep their rooms neat you know."

"I know, I get the hint. C'mon Giy…um, George. I have to clean my room…"

……….

The rest of the day went pretty normal and Giygas seemed to be enjoying it, which was definitely a good thing. Ness introduced Giygas to Tracy, who seemed a bit weirded out by him at first but warmed up a bit after the two talked. They went outside most of the day and Ness showed him a bit about baseball and showed him around town a bit now that the cops had calmed down. He even had Giygas try a hamburger for the first time in his life.

"This is the greatest thing I've ever tasted!" Giygas' eyes seemed to bug out of his head as he wolfed the succulent burger down.

"Too bad they're really bad for you."

"Wait, what!?" Giygas suddenly stopped and gave Ness an alarmed look.

"No, I mean if you eat way too many. That means eating them everyday for weeks…They're not poison or anything…"

Giygas seemed relieved at that and continued to eat.

Later that night they had Ness' favorite food for dinner, steak. Once again Giygas was amazed at how delicious the food was. Ness then realized that school was tomorrow as his mother told him to go to bed.

"It's getting late Ness," she explained ", and you two need to get up early in the morning so off to bed."

"Wait, us _two_?"

"Yes, you two."

"Why is he going?"

"Um, Ness, he's a student too."

Then Ness remembered what he told her earlier about Giygas being a foreign exchange student. _Crap…I should've thought that one through,_ he thought.

"Alright let's go. Good night mom."

Giygas and Ness headed up to his room Ness set up some blankets and a pillow for Giygas to sleep on and the two laid down to go to sleep. They lay there for a few minutes in the dark, feeling tired. However, Giygas started thinking. He had no idea what it was they were getting up so early for.

"Ness?" Giygas called.

"Yeah?" Ness sleepily replied.

"What exactly is school?"

"It's a place you go to learn stuff…you'll see in the morning."

Ness rolled over away from Giygas and closed his eyes again. Giygas got the hint that he didn't want to be talked too right now so he lay back down and tried to sleep. It was very difficult; he couldn't seem to fall asleep with all the thoughts running through his head. He started to think about the night before when he was running. He still couldn't seem to recall what it was he was running from but he figured it must've had something to do with his forgotten past. What exactly was it though? Where did he come from exactly anyway? What was his purpose for being here? Why was this "Ness" being so nice to him? The flood of questions that filled his mind was too much and it exhausted him further so he decided not to think about anything like that anymore tonight. So with that out of the way he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

……….

So yeah, that's it. Not too interesting but the next chapter'll be better. Beginnings aren't always that interesting anyway.

**Ness-True…it better get more interesting though.**

**Oh don't worry, I can assure that!**

**Jeff-Well anyway, read and review please.**


	3. Trying to Fit In

Wow, I really need to get to work on these chapters -

**Wow, I really need to get to work on these chapters -.-;**

**Ness-Yeah you do…**

**Whatever, I finally have typed up this one so enjoy it :P. Besides, I've waited far longer for other authors to write chapters.**

**Ness-Good point.**

**Jeff-Alright, let's go to the chapter!**

Recollections

Chapter 3: Trying to Fit In

It was early next morning, around six o'clock to be exact, and Ness' alarmed blared loudly. Giygas knew nothing about Ness' alarm and he may have attacked the clock if Ness didn't cram his fist into the snooze button. Ness looked over to where Giygas had slept. He was sitting straight up breathing heavily and sweating quite a lot.

"What…was that?" he asked, still sounding very surprised. Ness stared blankly at him for a moment for he was too tired to give him a weird look.

"It's called an alarm clock, get used to it," Ness answered as he yawned and stretched.

Ness changed and dragged a very tired and confused Giygas down the stairs. Ness ate his breakfast like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Giygas however had no idea what it was he was eating. It took a bit to explain what exactly Frosted Flakes were before he finally decided to eat some. By this point, they had to rush to get ready for school. Ness threw him another backpack and dragged him down the path to where the bus would pick them up.

It didn't take long for the bus to show up. In fact, the moment they got there it pulled up. The bus door slid open and they were greeted with a very unpleasant looking woman. She said nothing, but only gave them both a very tired and aggravated look.

"Morning bus lady," Ness greeted…sort of.

"You getting on or not?" she asked in an impatient tone.

Ness just rolled his eyes and stepped inside, Giygas following close behind him. As they walked down the aisle, Giygas looked back at the bus driver and then turned to Ness.

"That's an odd name," he whispered.

"What is?"

"Bus Lady."

"That's not her name doofus, I don't know what it is so I call her bus lady," Ness explained ", Everyone else does too."

"I see…"

The bus ride to school was a bit awkward. Most of the kids on the bus gave Giygas odd looks. This was to be expected though. Even though he wore human clothes, he still looked quite strange. Often Ness would stare right back at the person who was staring to make them stop, but it still didn't do much. Giygas was so nervous he thought he would explode. He was sweating all over and his eyes darted about the bus going from person to person. He could already tell this was going to be an incredibly difficult day.

……….

The bell rang and all the students piled into their classes. Ness sat in the desk right next to Giygas in order to keep him company and to defend him if necessary. Mostly though it was to comfort him. Ness could easily tell that Giygas was very nervous. Finally Giygas leaned over to Ness to ask him a question.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We're in our first class," Ness explained ", Math class." He followed that up with a very disgusted look. "I hate this class…"

"What exactly is…math?"

"I'll put it simply, numbers and calculating stuff."

Giygas suddenly seemed to ease up. He smiled and gave a little nod, showing he understood. He was very intelligent, especially with numbers. Unfortunately he wasn't exactly ready for _these_ numbers.

The teacher finally entered the room. She was a short older woman with thick glasses and short curly gray hair. When she spoke, her voice aggravated Giygas ears. He wanted to say something but he didn't want to offend her so he kept his mouth shut. She started to talk until she noticed Giygas, much to his dismay.

"Oh? Who's this?" she asked in her nasally voice.

"This is Giy…um…George," Ness answered for him ", He's a foreign exchange student from a far away place."

"George huh? Kind of a strange name for being from a foreign place…"

"Well, it's a nickname. His real name is very hard to pronounce," Ness added. _Nice save Ness,_ he thought as he gave a little grin.

After the introductions, the finally began class. Giygas was quite confident for a moment until she wrote some equations on the board. The moment she finished writing one equation, his confident expression changed to one of pure befuddlement. _What are these strange symbols? _He thought_, I don't recognize any of this!_

Then of course she just had to call his name.

"George, would you like to do this one?"

He didn't answer right away. He was afraid to even speak, but he gulped and thought of an excuse ", Well…I don't know. I…I haven't really done this in a long while so, can I please just sit back and w-watch for a bit?" There was a slight pause but the teacher nodded.

"Alright then, Bobby? How about you?"

Another short boy with very neat black hair and glasses stepped up to the board. Just looking at this kid, Giygas could tell he was quite wealthy and that he was very proud of that.

"Yes Mrs. Harris," he quietly began to calculate things on the board. Giygas watched intently trying to understand the numbers and symbols written. When he was done he placed the marker back down and walked back to his seat but not before shooting Giygas a very conceited look. Giygas wasn't sure how to respond so he just stared for a moment then looked back at the board.

Ness leaned over and whispered to him ", Just ignore him, he thinks he's so much better than anyone else."

_We'll see who's smarter than whom soon enough,_ Giygas thought with a mischievous grin.

The class continued and sooner than everyone thought, it was only the last fifteen minutes of class. By this time Giygas had learned basically everything that was needed for him to calculate. Not a moment too soon either as Mrs. Harris turned to Giygas once again.

"So George, do you understand it again yet? If so could you show us what you know?"

This time Giygas instantly nodded and practically jumped out of his seat. He quickly picked up a marker and started at the top left-hand corner. He wrote an extremely long and complex equation very quickly. Bobby shook his head chuckling a bit to himself. Mrs. Harris along with most of the class gave him puzzled looks, including Ness. Giygas only looked at them for a moment and began calculating. He wrote incredibly fast and granted his handwriting was difficult to read, he was calculating correctly. Finally after several minutes he managed to reach the bottom right-hand corner of the board, his equations filling the rest. He paused for a moment and turned to Mrs. Harris for the first time since he started.

"Um…I ran out of room…" he grinned sheepishly. Mrs. Harris was completely speechless but she handed him a piece of paper he tacked it to the bulletin board next to the whiteboard. Once he was finally finished he stepped back. No one could believe what he or she was seeing. Bobby wasn't sure if he even believed it so he ran up to the board as well and started to read it through. Being how intelligent he was, he managed to read it through within the last few minutes of class. When the bell rang, no one got up. They all waited for Bobby to tell them if it was true or not. He turned to Giygas with a completely astonished look.

"It's…it's all correct…"

The entire class sat still staring straight at Giygas. He slowly made his way back to his seat and grabbed his things, the entire time the class continued to stare making him very uncomfortable. Ness got up and the two left the classroom.

"I had no _idea_ you were that smart!" Ness complimented ", That was incredible!"

"Hehe…thanks…" Giygas blushed a bit ", I didn't know that I was that much smarter…not to sound rude or anything…you know…….Anyway, where are we going next?"

"English class."

"What?"

……….

Giygas nervously looked about the room. Ness had explained to him what this "English" class was and from that moment he could tell he was in trouble. He knew nothing of the written language of humans. This wasn't going to be good. He was going to go from looking like a genius to looking like a complete idiot.

The bell rang and the teacher stepped in. She was average height and wore glasses as well; she was much younger though. She had long black hair tied back in a pony tail and just by looking at her Giygas could tell she was a kind and gentle person. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad afterall. At least this teacher wasn't going to be annoying.

"Good morning class," she greeted everyone cheerfully. Giygas prayed that she wouldn't notice him. He really didn't want to go through the whole introduction thing again. She didn't really say anything though and he let out a sigh of relief. His relief wouldn't last much longer however.

"Alright then, everyone take out your books. Today we're going to read last night's chapter aloud and discuss it," she explained, still keeping her cheerful demeanor. Everyone else groaned as they pulled their books out of their backpacks. It was then that she noticed Giygas.

"Oh? Who's this?" she asked. Giygas ducked down a bit as everyone looked over at him; he was so sick of being the center of attention at this point.

"G-George…" he answered.

"He's a foreign exchange student," Ness finished explaining for him ", from a distant place. Just to let you know, George is a nickname. His real name is hard to pronounce." Ness winked and gave Giygas a little thumbs up.

"Well then I guess that means you haven't read the book then. Don't worry about it," she tried to reassure him ", You don't need to actually read it but please try to follow along okay?"

Giygas simply nodded, preferring to stay silent. The teacher handed him a book and opened it up to the page for him. The rest of the class began to take turns reading paragraphs out loud. Giygas noticed how she started in the back row and continued to go up from there. He silently followed along but also prayed that the chapter would end before she reached him. After a few minutes, there were two more paragraphs and it was Ness' turn to read. He couldn't believe it, he was the one next to Ness and conveniently there were only two more chapters. _This is just my luck…_

Ness finished reading his paragraph then turned to Giygas, with a look on his face that said "Good luck." Giygas waited a few seconds and then it had to happen.

"George, would you please read the last paragraph?" she asked in her gentle voice. He had nothing against her at all, in fact he liked her far more then the math teacher, but why did he have to read this?

"Um…okay…um…" he studied the page intently. After following along he was able to pick up a few words but it didn't help much at all ", Okay…well…the……d-dog. The dog…rrrraaaannnn…the dog ran t-t-to…towah…towarrrrrds…" he looked up at the rest of the class who were all staring at him. Some of them were from the other class before. "Um…uh…hehe, I don't…I don't know if I can read this…" The rest of the class started to laugh except Ness and the teacher.

"Wow! So much for being a genius!"

"What a doofus!"

"Can't even read a sentence!"

Giygas hid his face in his arms, totally embarrassed. He couldn't believe how much of an imbecile he just made of himself.

"Hey! Shutup!" Ness shouted back at them ", Miss Young, do something!"

"Stop it!" Miss Young yelled, causing everyone to instantly stop. She never yelled at all, but even she couldn't believe how horrible the class was acting ", You should all be ashamed of yourselves! He's just trying to read, I don't know if you remember what Ness said earlier but he's from another country, he probably doesn't know English very well!" Giygas looked up at her. He couldn't believe that she would stand up for him like that. "Now all of you can open your books and read the next chapter while I help George." No one moved for a moment. "You heard what I said, open your books!" The entire class opened their books quickly and began reading. Ness did as well but Miss Young turned to him and told him he didn't have to because he tried to defend him.

"I'm _so_ sorry for how the class just acted," she apologized to Giygas.

"Oh…it's alright. Thankyou for standing up for me…"

"Your welcome. Children can be so cruel sometimes. If you want I can help you read."

Giygas looked at her for a moment looking quite surprised that she'd want to help him that much. She must be a very nice person.

"S-sure…that would be nice."

For the rest of the English class Miss Young helped Giygas read the chapter that he earlier failed to recite. Giygas was very happy that she would take the time to help him. She didn't have to do anything but she was kind enough to stop her teaching for this. At first he figured this class would be miserable but by the end, he had actually enjoyed himself quite a bit. Miss Young had helped him learn much of the written human language and now he could start comprehending it fairly well. At least it would be much less difficult then before. However something still bothered him. Miss Young reminded him of someone. Her kind and loving personality was much like someone he knew…but who was it?

The bell rang and Giygas said goodbye to Miss Young. The class all left and Ness caught up with him. He had a strange grin on his face.

"So, what's up with you and Miss Young?" Ness asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I swear you kept staring at her the entire time," Ness chuckled ", You know she's only in her twenties and technically you aren't that much younger at all."

"Wh-what are you hinting at?" Giygas asked, blushing a little.

"Nevermind…"

"Hey you!" a deeper voice called from behind Giygas and Ness. They both turned around to see a large teenage boy who was likely in the senior class. He was looking at Giygas, which he found odd.

"Me?"

"Yeah you, I wanna talk to you for a second, come here," he spoke in a friendly tone. Giygas wasn't sure as Ness had a worried look on his face and looked like he wanted to leave. Giygas nodded and approached the boy, who led him off to the side a bit.

"You're that new foreign exchange student or something right? George was it?" he asked.

"Yeah, George…that's me."

"My name's Biff, nice to meet you," he shook Giygas' hand ", Hey meet me out back at the courts after school, I'll show you around a bit."

Giygas gave him a bit of a skeptical look but nodded ", Sure…I guess so…but why?"

"Well I'd like to get to know you a bit I guess. I like to meet the new kids," he looked up at the clock ", Oh well, I gotta get lunch now so I'll see you then." He gave a friendly wave then walked away for the cafeteria. Giygas walked back to Ness.

"What did Biff say to you Giygas?" Ness asked nervously.

"Well, he wants to show me around and stuff after school," Giygas explained ", He seems nice enough."

"I wouldn't trust him Giygas, Biff seems friendly but he's not a nice guy at all."

"Well…I don't know…"

There was a short silence before Giygas asked once again ", Hey what's the next class?"

"First we got lunch so we get to eat but…oh boy…you're going to hate this one."

……….

Ness and Giygas stood in a row with several other kids in a large open room. A very bulky harsh looking man paced in front of the group and looked them all over. Giygas remembered Ness telling him that he would hate this class though he still couldn't figure out why. During lunch, Ness had said it was called "Gym" or something like that, but he was so concentrated on his food that he didn't really pay much attention to what else Ness said.

"Well alright then, it appears that all of you are ready for today…" the man spoke in a raspy southern accent "That is except you!" He quickly pointed at Giygas who tensed up ", What's your name son?"

"U-um…G-George…"

"Well _George_, where's your gym clothes?"

Giygas looked down at himself. He was still wearing the same baggy clothes and hat he wore yesterday. Quickly he looked over at the other kids; they were all wearing shorts and short sleeved uniforms.

"Um…I don't…have any sir…"

"Don't have any shorts…whatever, I'll let it slide this time cause you're new but you better have gym clothes next time."

Ness leaned towards Giygas and whispered ", You're real lucky. Mr. Warren so freaking strict."

"Alright class, first we're gonna warm up with some push-ups, twenty of them. You ready?" Mr. Warren ordered the class to get down on the floor and they all did, all except Giygas of course who didn't really understand. He watched as the rest of the class got down on the floor and started to do push-ups. Mr. Warren took notice of this quite quickly.

"What's yer name, George? What the heck do ya think yer doing?"

"I…I don't really understand. Don't you learn things in school?" Giygas questioned ", So what exactly are we learning from this?"

Mr. Warren stared at Giygas like he was stupid then plainly stated ", Son, this is _physical_ education. Get down on the floor." He pointed down at the floor. Giygas stared at the floor then hesitantly took the push-up position.

_I look like such a fool doing this…_ he thought as he attempted to do one push-up. It wasn't until he tried that first one that he realized this was far more difficult then it looked. The problem was he had very little physical strength. All his strength was in his mind. He tried to do another, which he strained to do then by about the seventh one he couldn't do anymore and collapsed.

"What are you doin' now?" Mr. Warren barked ", Finish the rest of them push-ups boy."

"Mr. Warren, he isn't very strong. Can't you cut him some slack?" Ness nervously tried to defend him. The room felt tense for a minute as Mr. Warren stared at Ness.

"Whatever, but we're playing dodgeball today so he's the first thrower."

Giygas quickly ran over to Ness. "Dodgeball? What is that?"

"Sorry Giygas," Ness whispered back ", That means you have to try and hit us all with big rubber balls and whoever you get out along with you gets to be on the wall next and the others who survived all get to throw balls at you…"

Giygas gulped as he heard Mr. Warren call his name. He slowly walked over to the spot in front of the wall while the rest of the class lined up against it. It was already clear that he wasn't likely to get anyone out at all because he was just no good at this "physical education" stuff. He reached down and picked up one of the red rubber balls. Gripping it tightly he waited for Mr. Warren to give him the signal to start.

"Alright, you got one minute to get as many of yer classmates out as possible. You ready? Then go!"

Giygas threw the ball as hard as he could. Unfortunately that wasn't very hard because the rest of the kids dodged it with ease. About forty-five seconds passed and still Giygas hadn't hit a single classmate. He was beginning to get nervous; he didn't want to be the only one on the wall with the rest of the class all threw balls at him. More humiliation is the last thing he needed today. Just as it started to look as though that's what would happen, Ness faked getting hit and stepped out of the group. Giygas was the only one that noticed that it was fake though, and it was confirmed when Ness winked at him as he walked past.

"Time!" Mr. Warren shouted ", So you got Ness out then. I guess it just you two then. Against the wall!"

This round didn't go so well for Ness and Giygas. They were pummeled with balls and were both out within the first fifteen seconds. After that, Giygas and Ness were both throwers. This helped to even out the teams, as Ness was fairly good at dodgeball. The rest of the class turned out to actually be quite enjoyable. The two of them left the gym quite satisfied.

……….

Study Hall was the last class of the day and was very uneventful. They just sat and did the little homework they had then just chatted. Ness taught Giygas a few more things about humans as well. Aside from that the rest of the day was nothing else much, that is until the bell rang. Giygas told Ness he'd meet him later and headed off to the courts out behind the school. Ness remembered earlier when Biff spoke to him and decided to follow along behind.

The first thing Giygas noticed when he stepped into the courts was Biff leaning up against the basketball hoop. Something wasn't right already though…he just felt as though they weren't the only two there…

"Oh, you showed," Biff approached Giygas with a grin on his face. It wasn't the same friendly grin that he had on earlier though; it seemed more…menacing.

"So…what is it you wanted to show me exactly?" Giygas asked innocently. Biff just burst out laughing.

"You loser! Did you really think I was gonna be friends with you?" Biff laughed. He snapped his fingers and three other boys the same age stepped out from hiding places and surrounded him. "Now if you have any cash or anything of value you can just hand it over and be on your way."

"I…I don't have anything…" Giygas told ", Please just let me go…"

"I don't believe you," Biff picked up Giygas by his shirt collar and slammed him up against a dumpster.

"No! Put me down, I don't have anything! Please!" Giygas pleaded as the rest of Biff's friends all laughed.

Ness had hid around the corner and was watching the whole thing. It was starting to get out of hand so he jumped out of hiding.

"Let him go Biff!" Ness ordered.

"Oh look who it is," he chuckled ", You guys go grab him and see if he has anything too." Biff's friends started towards Ness.

"No! Leave him alone!" Giygas shouted they all turned around and laughed.

"What are you gonna do about it wimp?" Biff asked.

Giygas' stayed silent for a moment and closed his eyes. Biff stared at him with a puzzled look for a moment. Giygas' eyes shot open and Biff relieved his grip on Giygas and flew backwards into a bunch of trashcans. All was silent as all eyes fell on Giygas who stood staring forward looking quite surprised himself.

……….

Holy feck I finally finished this…damn I need to get working. The next chapter'll hopefully not take as long -.-;

**Ness-Let's hope not cause this one took forever.**

**Jeff-Whatever, read and review.**


	4. A New Friend

Wow, so here we are again, with the fourth chapter Wow, so here we are again, with the fourth chapter. Shweet :3

**Ness-Yep, hopefully it starts to get a little more exciting.**

**Oh don't worry, it will -w-**

**Jeff-Alright then let's start.**

Recollections

Chapter 4: New Friend

Everything was silent behind the school as all eyes fell on Giygas. He wasn't even sure himself of what he just did. Biff sat up and stared mindlessly at Giygas along with his friends. Giygas could see the fear and shock in his eyes, which was to be expected. Things like this didn't normally happen, and Giygas realized that.

"It's…he's……this is some sort of voodoo sh..! I'm out of here!" Biff jumped up and booked it out of there as fast as he could, all of his friends running close behind. Giygas continued to stare forward, not sure of what to do now. Ness was the only one there who even had a clue of what just happened, and it made him nervous. Slowly he approached Giygas.

"Y-you okay?" he asked.

Giygas hesitated before answering ", I…I guess so…"

"Let's…let's go home…" Ness suggested. Giygas nodded and followed him as they walked home.

They missed the bus so they had to walk all the way back to Ness'. For most of the walk, Ness thought about what happened back there. He knew exactly what that was. This meant Giygas was beginning to realize his powers again, which couldn't be good. That's just another step closer to his memories recovering as well, which would be even worse.

As the two of them made their way up the dirt road Giygas finally decided to ask ", Ness…do you know what happened back there?"

"I guess you're realizing…PSI powers you once had or…something," Ness hesitantly answered. He knew exactly what happened, he was just nervous about telling him.

"PSI?" Giygas seemed a bit confused, but suddenly something clicked in his brain ", Oh! I think I know what this is actually, I guess…"

"You probably had it before. I know I have it too actually."

"Really? That's weird…"

"What's so weird about it?"

"I dunno…I just feel like…like you shouldn't have it or something, I dunno…"

They didn't talk anymore until they got home. The rest of the day up until dinner was very uneventful. Mostly Ness and Giygas chatted up in his room and Ness introduced him to things such as some human music and video games too. A few hours later though, Ness' mom called him and Giygas down.

"Ness, George, Tracy! Time for dinner! I made steak!"

Ness quickly jumped up from what he was doing, realizing how hungry he actually was ", Oh boy! Steak!" He dashed downstairs as fast as he could, leaving Giygas sitting there with a puzzled look on his face. He sighed and got up to follow his hungry friend, but what was this "steak"? He soon figured out why Ness was so excited after he took a bite of it.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Giygas complimented as he mowed down on his meal.

"Thankyou, I'm glad you like it so much," Ness' mom laughed.

"Yeah, my mom makes the best steak ever!" Ness added.

"What exactly is steak?" Giygas had to ask. The rest of the family stopped eating for a sec, trying to find a way to put it without making it sound gross and/or disturbing. Before anyone could answer though, Ness' face suddenly turned ghost white.

"Ness? What's wrong?" Ness' mother asked. Instantly he jumped up from his seat and ran into the bathroom. A few seconds later the family all heard sickening gagging noises. "Oh dear…"

……….

It was early morning the next day. Giygas stood at the bus stop waiting for the school bus to pick him up, alone. Ness' mother made him stay home from school today. He had a stomach bug of some kind and it was making him puke his guts out. Ness gave Giygas his school schedule for the day so at least he'd know where to go, but even still he was very nervous. He could hear the bus' engine rumbling in the distance and let out a heavy sigh.

_Great…now I won't know anyone there…_ he thought as the bus pulled up. The door opened and he silently stepped on. The first thing he noticed was everyone giving him odd looks…again. Letting out another sigh, he walked down the aisle. Each seat he passed, the kid sitting in it would say that it was taken, whether it was or not. He was nearly at the back of the bus and not a single kid would let him sit next to them, that is until…

"Hey, you can sit next to me if you want."

Giygas turned towards the source of the voice. Sitting alone in one of the seats was a girl about the same age as Ness with fairly short orange hair. She wore a navy blue skirt and a white tee shirt with a picture of a cat's face on the front. She smiled at Giygas and giggled a little.

"Aren't you going to sit down?"

"W-well…I guess so…thankyou," Giygas hesitantly sat down next to the girl.

"So, I saw you yesterday. You're that new exchange student right?" she asked.

"Yeah, my names, um, George," Giygas replied with a sheepish grin.

"My name's Mary," she replied with a warm smile.

Mary…something about that name seemed familiar to him. It was almost as if he heard it from somewhere. Maybe he knew someone named Mary? He couldn't tell.

"Hello?" Mary waved her hand in his face ", You in there?"

"Oh! Yes sorry," he replied ", I was just…er…thinking…"

For the rest of the bus ride to school the two of them chatted about themselves. Giygas was already starting to feel a bit better now that he had someone to talk to. He already felt a connection and it calmed him a lot. Finally the bus pulled up to the school and it was time to begin the first class of the day.

……….

Giygas was worried that he wouldn't have his first class with his new friend Mary but it was just study hall, and luckily for him she had it too. The two of them walked together to the study hall room and sat down together. They chatted all about themselves, as neither of them really had any homework to do. Giygas tried to avoid personal questions as much as possible though.

"So where exactly do you come from anyway?" Mary asked.

"Um…an island actually…not many have heard of it. We don't get a lot of sun which is why I'm so…er…pale…" Giygas answered, beating around the bush a bit.

"But what's it called?"

This was a problem. Quickly he thought really hard for a good name. "Um…Giy…Giygasia. Yeah, it's very much unknown but recently people have been, y'know, visiting and…stuff."

Luckily, Mary believed him so he managed to avoid any more difficulties. He was able to do so with a few other questions until it was his turn to ask her questions.

"Um…so where in Onett do you live?"

"I live way downtown, near the road to Twoson actually," she answered ", I used to live in Threed though. Let me tell you I'm glad we moved from there, that place is kind of creepy."

Giygas just laughed a bit and nodded, pretending to know what Threed was. He didn't have much to ask and the class was flying by rather quickly, until he finally noticed that half the class was staring at them. Nearly all of them had uneasy looks on their faces. He happened to notice Biff from yesterday was one of them. _Oh no…I hope he didn't tell them about what happened…_ he thought nervously_, They wouldn't believe him would they?_

"George? What's wrong?"

Giygas looked back over at Mary who looked concerned for a second. "Oh, sorry, it's nothing."

……….

Study Hall was over quite fast and he was off to a real class finally. This time it was art class, which he was happy to hear that Mary had with him. As they walked down the hall, something finally came to Mary.

"Hey you know Ness right?" she asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Where is he today? Do you know?"

"Oh, he's out sick. He was vomiting all last night."

"Oh…gross…"

The two of them walked into the art class and instantly noticed that they were late by a few minutes. There was a tallish older lady who Giygas could already tell was a very unpleasant person. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"You are late," she announced in a thick French accent.

"Yeah…sorry Mrs. Belmont…" Mary apologized.

"And who is zis?" Mrs. Belmont asked, pointing at Giygas.

"Um…George, ma'am," Giygas answered quietly, afraid that she'd snap at him for no reason.

"Well vhatever, take your seat."

The two of them quickly took their seat without any further questions.

"Mrs. Belmont's kinda of…mean…" Mary whispered to Giygas.

"Now class!" Mrs. Belmont shouted to get the attention of everyone in the room ", Today ve vill be doing a painting." Everyone in the room groaned. They had been doing paintings most of the year but that's because Mrs. Belmont like paintings, and no one challenged her authority. "This painting vill be a representation of vhat you are feeling at ze moment. You understand? Zen get to verk!"

Giygas had no idea what he was doing so Mary directed him to where the art supplies were. She told him exactly how to paint and then she showed him to his blank canvas. Once he was situated he sat down and stared at the plain white canvas for a moment.

"What I'm feeling at the moment…hmmm…" Giygas mumbled to himself as he dipped his brush into some bright red paint and began to paint absent-mindedly. Quickly and silently his brush stroked back and forth, up and down the canvas. For nearly fifteen minutes he painted straight, his eyes not moving from the canvas, until he decided to close his eyes. Effortlessly he continued to paint _exactly_ what he was feeling…or at least what came to mind for some reason. Finally he was finished after about a half-hour, and not a moment too soon. Mrs. Belmont was coming around to check out all the paintings. Giygas watched as she criticized every single one of them about at least one small detail. She approached Mary's and picked it up. It was a painting of a grassy hill on a sunny day with a small cottage in the distance.

"Mary zis…" she paused for a moment and looked it over "…zis isn't vhat I vas looking for."

"What? What do you mean?" Mary asked, a bit upset because of her hard work.

"Zis is hardly ze kind of thing that I vas talking about."

"But you said paint how you were feeling and that's how I'm feeling, bright and sunny."

"Vell you don't seem to be right now, now do you? Moving on."

_Oh boy…here it comes…_ Giygas thought. He was sure she would criticize his too like all the others before him. She slowly picked up Giygas' painting and stared at it. All was quiet and it seemed as if she was staring at it far longer then usual.

"Zis painting iz…" she paused once again to look it over quickly one more time "…zis iz pretty good. Not bad at all young man."

Everyone gasped. They couldn't believe what had just come out of her mouth.

"Zis is truly ze kind of painting I vas looking for, though it iz razer…dark. Also I noticed zat you had your eyes close for a leetle bit. Zat is quite spectacular for one who vasn't even looking at zeir verk. I can easily tell zat you are having some inner turmoil. Zere is somesing zat iz bozering you quite a lot and you are not sure vat it is, but you know it iz bad. Somesing like zat. Very nice verk."

After concluding her little review of Giygas' work, she placed it back in the easel and walked off to someone else. Mary approached Giygas with a shocked look on her face.

"I can't believe what I just heard! You actually managed to impress Mrs. Belmont. This is like, a historical milestone or something!"

"Hehe…I wasn't really trying…"

"Yeah, well you still impressed her. Also did you seriously paint most of this with your eyes closed?"

"Actually…I think I did. I can't really recall painting all that much. I was almost in a trance the entire time."

"Weird…anyway, I haven't seen it yet. Let me see."

Giygas turned the easel towards her and many of the other students gathered around to see one of the only projects that actually impressed their picky art teacher. The canvas background was entirely black and the main focus was a strange distorted, swirling, blood red face. It seemed almost to be in pain and it was almost as if it was somehow…sad too. Mary found it very disturbing and unsettling for some reason. It gave her goosebumps looking at it but either way she complimented on it anyway.

"Well…it's really good, but what exactly is it?"

"I'm not sure, but somehow it seems very familiar to me…"

Before they could continue the bell rang and it was time for them to go to lunch. Giygas let out a sigh of relief as the two of the left the art room and headed towards the cafeteria.

……….

The two friends finished grabbing their lunches and sat down. They ate in silence for a minute as they thought about the disturbing painting. It scared Giygas quite a bit. He had no idea what it was but it was even more unsettling that he knew what it was. Finally Mary broke the silence.

"So, what do you have next class?"

Giygas quickly pulled the schedule out of his pocket and prayed that she would be in the same class, because it was World History. He could figure out math and English was starting to catch on, but this was one thing he wouldn't be able to just "pick up on".

"Um…I have World History…" he gulped as he waited for her response.

"Oh, I have French class, so I guess we won't be in the same class."

_Dammit!_ Giygas thought_, I'm going to make a fool of myself again I just know it._

"Something wrong?"

"Um…nothing…"

The two sat silently again for a few moments. It stayed that way until suddenly Biff approached Mary cautiously.

"Hey, I need to talk to you for a sec," he nearly whispered to her as he put his hand on her shoulder. Mary gave him a puzzled look and stood up, hesitantly following him to another corner of the cafeteria. Leaving Giygas sitting in his seat looking utterly lost.

"What's this all about?" Mary asked Biff, with an aggravated tone. Mary had actually already met Biff. He picked on her a bit when she first arrived at Onett so she really didn't like him.

"Listen to me, you need to steer clear of that kid you get me?" he told her in a bit of a nervous tone.

"What!? Why the heck would I do that!? He's needs friends just as badly as anyone else in this school!" she snapped.

"Shh!" he hushed her ", Don't talk so damn loud! Seriously though, that kid's bad news. He's got freaky powers, I would know cause he used them on me."

Mary crossed her arms and gave him a look of utter disbelief.

Meanwhile Giygas still sat in his seat, but they weren't too far away. For normal humans, they wouldn't be able to hear the conversation but Giygas had more sensitive hearing so he was able to listen in, though it was difficult. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. No wonder the other kids on the bus were giving him odd looks. But did they seriously believe what he was saying? To any normal kid it would've sounded ridiculous. Just then, Biff pulled out a cell phone and Giygas heard him say something else that answered that question:

"One of my friends recorded it on his phone, see for yourself."

_No way! He recorded it!?_ Giygas' mind started to race_, If he shows Mary that, she might think I'm a freak! Or will she? Should I stop him? No! I'd look like a weirdo if I tried to!_

It was too late for him to react because he already was playing it over for her.

"You jerk! You were beating him up!?" she shouted at him.

"Keep watching!"

She continued to watch as Biff was knocked back in the video and flew into the trashcans. Mary was shocked upon seeing this.

"See? What'd I tell ya? Now for your own good you better avoid that freak."

Mary stood still for a second, looking both shocked and angry. Without any warning she slapped Biff right across the face and walked away which caught the attention of most of the kids in the cafeteria who were all watching now. Before she could make it back to her seat, Biff grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her back.

"What the hell was that all about huh!? Don't you ever slap me you stupid b….!"

Mary was completely shocked by that comment and slapped him again.

"Oh, that's it!" Biff went to grab her and drag her out of the cafeteria, until…

"Hey!" Giygas had stood up and ran in front of him ", Let her go!"

The two stared each other down for a moment and finally, Biff released her. He said nothing and stormed out of the cafeteria. Everyone was silent for a moment as they continued to stare. Some were quite surprised that Biff did exactly as Giygas and there were a few who were just nervous about Giygas because Biff had shown them the video already. Giygas and Mary both sat back down at their seats and everyone went back to what they were doing before.

"So…that video…" Mary started.

"What…what about it?" Giygas gulped, afraid she wouldn't be his friend anymore.

"Was that really, true?"

Giygas wasn't sure what to say right off and he struggled to find the right words. "Y-yeah…yeah it was…you don't have to hang around with me anymore if you don't want to anymore…I know I'm a freak…"

"Now don't say that!" she shouted a bit which caught him off guard ", Maybe you aren't normal but…I thought it was…pretty cool, I guess. I mean, I'm a little freaked out I'll admit but still. Biff is a creep and you're a really good person. I won't judge you because of your…abilities."

Giygas was touched quite a bit by what she said. Everyone else who saw the video and who was there aside from Ness now thought he was a freak except her.

"You're right…thankyou," he smiled. He would've hugged her right there but that would've been very awkward. Just then the bell rang and it was time for him to say goodbye to Mary for now.

……….

The next class Giygas had alone was probably the most uncomfortable he ever felt in his two days that he had spent in school. He knew nothing of World History and he was extremely worried about it the entire class. Luckily the teacher was unobservant though and he was able to listen the entire class and not have to say a thing. The last class was Science, which luckily for Giygas was a very boring day. The teacher talked the entire time and he was able to learn a few things without making himself look stupid.

Finally the last bell rang and he did exactly as he did yesterday, head straight to the bus. Along the way he met up with Mary again which lifted his spirits quite a lot.

"So, how did your last few classes go?" she asked with a warm smile.

"Well…not too bad I guess but the teachers did make me do anything except listen."

"That's good to hear. French class was such a pain in the neck! We got a ton of homework. Oh well, at least the math was okay…"

Giygas thought for a moment and remembered yesterday. Mary had said that she saw him yesterday but didn't speak to him. "Um…you said you saw me yesterday…what class was that in?"

"Oh, English. Why?"

"Crap…I mean…uh…yeah……"

"What's wrong? You're not embarrassed about that are you?"

"Well………"

"Hey don't worry about it. You are from that…Giygasia place or whatever. Besides, it was kind of…" she paused for a moment and turned away mumbling the last part "….kind of cute…"

"Hm? What was that?"

"Oh! Nothing, hehe…nothing at all!" Mary turned back to him and reassured him.

"Oh…okay."

As he looked forward again to keep walking towards the bus, he saw something that caused him to stop dead in his tracks. There was a man standing there. He looked to be in his early twenties, was very tall, had shoulder length blonde hair and wore glasses. What he was wearing was what caught Giygas' attention though. It looked almost like a uniform of some sort. His shirt, pants and shoes were all black but large jacket he wore over it was pure white with gold trim and printed on the back was a large omega symbol. For some reason, he felt an overwhelming fear sweep over him and he instantly kicked into survival mode. He grabbed Mary's arm and pulled her into a nearby bush.

……….

Oooo! What's going on!?

**Ness-You know what's going on stupid.**

**Duherher! A'course I do cause I'm writing it. I'm just building suspense; it's a common author's technique…I think.**

**Jeff-Would you two stop arguing.**

**Ness-We're not arguing though…**

**Whatever, just read and review…please?**


	5. Tension

Shweet, chapter 5 is up

**Shweet, chapter 5 is up.**

**Ness-Cool…**

**Jeff-Um…yeah…**

**Read and stuff…**

……….

Recollections

Chapter 5: Tension

Giygas sat perfectly still in the bushes, trying not to breath to heavily for fear of being caught. He wasn't even sure of why he was hiding from this man; he just got this really bad feeling from him.

"George? What's going—"

Giygas covered Mary's mouth with his hand and hushed her. The strange man turned around to face where they were standing moments ago. He scratched his head and looked around trying to find the source of the noises he heard. Once he saw that no one was nearby he walked away. Giygas waited until he was out of sight before he let Mary go and stepped out of the bushes himself.

"What was that all about?" Mary asked nervously, still a bit shaken.

"I…I don't know," Giygas quivered ", All I know was th-that I was really scared of that guy…"

"Weird…" Mary trailed off as she looked over to where the bus should've been ", Oh no! We missed the bus! Oh well…I guess I can walk. It's not too far anyway, what about you?"

"It's way up north of town…I can walk there though."

"Oh, well I actually have to go to the other side of town, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye George."

"Alright, see you later," Giygas waved to her ", and Mary, please be careful around that guy if you see him again."

……….

Giygas didn't encounter the mysterious man again for the entire walk home fortunately. He was almost home free. He couldn't wait to get home and see Ness again; he was still a bit worried about him. Slowly he walked up the dirt road leading to Ness' house and just as he was about to walk right into the yard, he quickly dove behind the trees. Standing right in Ness' front yard talking to his mother were two other men dressed the same as the one he saw with Mary earlier.

_What's going on? Who are these guys?_

He waited for awhile but they just weren't leaving. Something caught his attention though. From Ness' window he could hear strange and loud music. Maybe he was awake and no longer sick. Quietly he made a long loop around the back of the house and scaled the wall up to the window. He tried to lift it but it was latched shut. He looked around to make sure the strange men weren't coming around the corner and he knocked on the window. Ness ran over to the window and quickly opened it, letting him in.

"What the heck are you doing?" Ness asked sounding very confused.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…those men outside talking to your mother…" Giygas explained ", There's something about them that just freaks me out. I don't know why but they just do."

Ness walked over and shut off his CD player and sat down on his bed to think.

"So Ness, are you okay now?"

"What?"

"I mean, you're not sick anymore are you?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. It was just a stupid bug but whatever. What are you so worried about though?"

"I don't know…they just give me the creeps…"

"It couldn't be that bad could it? If they did anything to you I could protect you y'know…" Ness jumped off from his bed and approached Giygas ", Did you want me to call Paula over or something?" Giygas simply nodded. "Alright then, if you're so worried about them then just stay here for a minute."

Ness quietly stepped downstairs. He quickly ran over to the window to see if they were still there and they were. _Man they sure talk a lot,_ he thought as he ran over to the phone and dialed.

"C'moooon, pick up…"

"Hello?" came a girl's voice on the other line.

"Paula? It's me Ness," he answered ", Can you come over to my house for a bit?"

"What? Why so suddenly?"

"Well, uh…maybe I just wanna see you or something," Ness attempted to come up with a good excuse but it really didn't sound so convincing ", So please just come over."

"Okaaay," Paula sounded a bit weirded out ", Well I can try if you really want to see me _that_ badly…see you then."

……….

Luckily for them it didn't take too long for Paula to arrive. The weird men were still outside but Paula just told Ness' mother that Ness invited her over and ran inside before they could ask her any questions. Paula found Ness waiting on the couch looking very bored.

"Oh good you're here!" Ness jumped up ", Come on let's go upstairs!"

"Wait! What's going on?" Paula asked as Ness half dragged her up to his room. He didn't answer anything yet in case those men actually were bad news.

The three of them all sat in a tight circle in the center of Ness' floor. They were all quiet for a moment as they tried to hear the conversation going on outside. None of them could hear it so they decided it was safe.

"Okay Ness, so why is it you _really_ wanted me to come over hm?" Paula asked Ness.

"Okay okay, it's more important then just a random visit. You saw those guys outside right?" he explained ", Well they really freak Giygas out really bad. I got no idea why they do…but they…erm…they just do."

"I even hid in the bushes when I saw him," Giygas added "…as a reaction of course…"

"Okay, well what do you suppose we do about them?" Paula asked.

"Personally I have no idea," Ness sighed laid back against his bed ", I think maybe Giygas is overreacting."

"Come on Ness, be serious! Even I found them at least a little suspicious didn't you?" Paula argued.

"Wait a second!" Giygas cut in. Something had suddenly clicked in mind ", Maybe that's what I was running from!"

"What?" Ness and Paula both turned to him.

"You know, when you guys found me that night. I was running from something and I couldn't remember what it was. Well I think it may have been those men outside. That's probably why I was scared of them when I saw them. I still have no idea why though…"

They all sat in silence for a moment as they thought about it. It was a really strange, what did those men do to Giygas that caused him to be so afraid of them? They waited awhile longer before doing anything. Finally they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Giygas instantly figured it was them so he swiftly dove under the bed and pulled the blanket down a bit so they couldn't see him. Paula seemed a bit concerned too but Ness being the headstrong little kid he was opened the door without hesitation

"Yeah?" Ness answered before anyone could knock. Fortunately it was only his mother, the other men were gone ", Oh, Mom. What's up?" He opened the door and let her in.

"I was just checking on you to see how you were doing," she replied as she placed her hand on his forehead.

"Heeey, moooom, I'm fine now don't worry so much about me," Ness complained as he removed her hand from his head ", Who the heck were those other guys you were talking to though? They were kinda weird."

"I don't know but they wouldn't leave me alone about some strange creature that was hiding around here somewhere. It's weird…hey speaking of hiding where's George?"

Giygas crawled out from under the bed and stood up. "Uh, right here…"

"What were you doing under there?" she asked.

"Oh…nothing. Just looking for something…"

"Okay, well alright. I'm starting supper soon Ness. Paula you can stay for dinner if you want."

Paula thanked her and with that, Ness' mother went back downstairs. The rest of the night was very relaxed and the mysterious uniformed men didn't return all night. They ate dinner and watched a movie together but after that it was time for bed. Ness' mother drove Paula home and Giygas and Ness headed upstairs for the night.

"So, um, Ness, you're going to be at school tomorrow right?" Giygas asked as he lay there on the floor.

Ness rolled over to face him and tiredly answered ", Yeah Giygas, I'll be there. Now stop worrying and go to sleep please…"

"Oh…okay…sorry…"

Giygas felt relief blow over him like a tidal wave. He was so tense at school when Ness wasn't there he thought he'd explode. He had Mary but she was only in one class with them tomorrow so it would've been even tenser. It didn't matter any more though so he lay back down and stared up at the ceiling until he was fast asleep.

……….

The next morning, Ness and Giygas headed to school as usual. It started out much like Giygas' first day except that he knew what was going on and the kids on the bus were now giving him weird looks. Ness usually just shot them an angry glare and kept walking down the bus aisle. It didn't always work but it made Giygas feel better that his friend was looking out for him.

"Hey, George!" Giygas heard a familiar voice.

"Hm? Mary? Hello!" Giygas waved then turned to Ness ", Do you think we can sit behind her?"

"Yeah sure, I don't care," Ness shrugged and took his seat.

"Hi Ness," greeted him ", I heard you were sick yesterday. What was up?"

"Oh nothing really, just a stupid stomach bug is all, I'll live."

"Hm? You know Ness?" Giygas asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, we are in the same class you know," Mary giggled a bit.

"Hehe…right…"

The three of them talked all the way to school. Ness mostly asked about how yesterday went and how Giygas and Mary met each other. When they arrived they entered the building and Ness and Giygas waved goodbye to Mary then headed to math class.

Math went about the same as last time except Giygas wasn't called up to the board this time, though every paper the teacher threw at him he finished in record time. The class brainiac Billy was left stunned once again. That class flew by pretty quickly for Giygas, though the same couldn't be said for Ness. Either way they got through it and were headed to English when they met up with Mary again in the hallway.

"Hey guys!" she greeted them.

"Hi Mary," Giygas and Ness both replied in unison.

"Heading to English?" she asked.

"Yep! Hopefully it'll go by a heck of a lot quicker than math too right George?" Ness joked. Giygas only responded with a shy nod.

"You're not worried about not being able to read again are you?" Ness asked ", Cause you know Miss Young'll help you, you know that."

"I know but…still…it's humiliating…" Giygas looked away from them a bit embarrassed. Suddenly the bell rang which nearly made him jump out of his skin.

"Oh crap, there's the bell. C'mon let's go," Ness grabbed Giygas' arm and pulled him into class with Mary following close behind.

They all took their respective seats and luckily for them, Miss Young wasn't in the room so they wouldn't be counted as late. She showed up a few minutes later however and apologized for being late. Class started much like it did last class but when it was Giygas' turn to read she skipped him which was a big relief. Afterall, that's what he was the most worried about. Miss Young assigned the rest of the class a vocab worksheet and continued to help Giygas like she did last class. Though he appreciated the help, it bothered him a bit that he needed it. He felt like such an imbecile because while everyone else could read it fluently, he could barely read the simplest of words. What made it worse was that he could hear the other kids talking about him behind his back because of his more sensitive hearing.

"Man, for being so smart in math he sure is pretty stupid in English."

"I bet he's just doing this so he doesn't have to do these stupid worksheets."

"Teacher's pet."

He tried to ignore them as much as possible but it still hurt him. It was more important for him to learn the language so he wouldn't feel stupid anymore though so he drowned them out as best he could. Besides, Miss Young was such a nice lady and she made him fell more confident. For some reason he felt happier when he was talking to her anyway though he didn't get it.

……….

English class ended and it was time for lunch. They were walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria when they passed the art room. Ness happened to be looking through the display case when something caught his eye and made him stop dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sitting in the case nicely displayed for all to see was what Ness considered his worst nightmare. What he had fought and barely defeated about a year ago. Even worse was the name of the artist. Signed at the bottom was the name "George". _N-no way…that can't be…_

Ness' train of thought was interrupted when Giygas and Mary turned around to see what he was looking at.

"Ness? What's up?" Mary asked him ", Oh, isn't that the painting George painted yesterday in art?"

"Wait, what?" Ness asked, alarmed.

"Well we were supposed to paint an expressive painting in art yesterday and this is what George painted. It was weird though, partway through he started painting with his eyes closed," Mary put her hand on Ness' shoulder ", Hey are you okay? You're all sweaty and it looks like your shaking. What's the matter?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, it's just a little hot in here, hahaha…" Ness laughed nervously. Mary gave him a skeptical look but before she could question further they heard Giygas.

"Hey guys, hurry up or we're gonna miss lunch!" he called for them. Ness and Mary nodded and followed him into the cafeteria. They all got in line and grabbed their trays but Ness' thoughts weren't on food. He thought about Giygas' painting as he grabbed his lunch.

_This couldn't be good; he painted that subconsciously, which could mean that his memories are starting to recover even more. But that's one memory that could really be bad if it came back. Maybe he'll think that he should continue with his plans. But he's so innocent right now so that can't be right. Man this is so messed up!_

"Hey, earth to Ness!" Mary waved her hand in front of his face. They had all sat down at their table and Ness hadn't even noticed because he was so out of it. "What's up with you suddenly huh?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that," Ness replied with a sheepish grin as he snapped back into reality.

"Whatever, so anyway what are you guys doing this weekend? We have Friday off you know," Mary changed the subject.

"Oh yeah! Well…I don't really got any ideas yet. Maybe the beach at summers or something…" Ness suggested.

"Summers!?" Mary nearly jumped out of her seat ", How much money do you have! That place is so far away and it's really really expensive!"

"Yeah I know…nevermind," Ness realized what he said forgetting that Mary doesn't know anything about his PSI powers ", Why'd you ask anyway? You wanted to hang out or something?"

"Yeah, kinda. I don't really have anyone to hang out with this weekend you see…"

"Alright then, you can hang out with us if you want! Sounds cool to me, what about you George?"

"Yeah sure. Sounds good," Giygas replied looking up from his food.

"Hey, you guys have gym next right?" Mary suddenly asked ", Cause I don't have it, which means I probably won't see you until after school huh…"

"Gym?…Oh crap!" Giygas suddenly realized something ", I forgot about gym. The teacher wanted me to wear shorts and stuff…I forgot to bring any…"

"Well he'll have to deal with it. You can't really go around wearing shorts anyway," Ness reminded him.

"Hm? Why's that?" Mary asked.

_Oh crap! _Ness caught himself a bit too late_, Shouldn't of said that…_

"Um…he doesn't…like…shorts?" Ness failed at coming up with a good excuse.

"I'm a bit embarrassed is all," Giygas tried to save him ", I got really thin legs and such and…something else I'd…rather not talk about." Giygas tried to make it look like he really was embarrassed as much as possible and it seemed to work rather well because Mary decided to drop the subject.

"Oh…okay then nevermind."

_Whew…that was close_, Ness thought as he sighed with relief.

……….

It was now time for the class Giygas was most worried about. He hated gym last class so much. It made him look so weak and besides that, he once again didn't bring gym shorts, and he really couldn't because of his tail. It was already extremely uncomfortable to hide it in his pants as it was but he didn't want the other humans to see his tail. If that happened he wouldn't hear the end of it. It didn't matter now because he didn't have any shorts anyway, though Mr. Warren wasn't very pleased.

"You! George was it? Where're yer gym shorts?" he asked angrily.

"Um…I forgot to…bring them…again…today……" Giygas nearly mumbled.

"What was that? I can't hear ya?"

"I forgot to bring them again," Giygas repeated louder.

"Well d'ya know what that means?"

"N-no…what does it mean?"

"Six laps right now. Go!"

Giygas stood still not sure what he meant at first.

"What're you waitin' for son, MOVE!"

With that, Giygas took off and ran around the gym as fast as his legs could go. Mr. Warren gave the other kids only four laps, which angered Giygas but he really didn't want to go against him or else the punishment could be quite a bit worse. By only the third lap he was extremely tired and nearly every kid had already finished their four laps. Mr. Warren kept hollering at him to go faster which didn't help at all. After a few more minutes he was on his last stretch but he felt like his lungs would collapse. This was insane! He wasn't physically fit at all and the teacher was pushing him so hard. Finally when he was done he fell to the floor on his hands and knees gasping for breath. It felt like he was going to throw up because of how hard the teacher pushed him.

"Dammit kid, git up!" Mr. Warren grabbed Giygas and pulled him to his feet ", What've you been doin' all yer life? Sittin' 'round playin' video games and watchin' TV? Go outside fer once or somethin'. Now just because you got outta changin' into shorts doesn't mean you can git outta showerin' like the rest of us cause lemme just say this right now, you don't smell all that great son."

_Why…why won't this guy give me a break!?_ Giygas thought as he continued to breathe heavily.

The rest of class didn't go too great. They went outside and played some confusing human game called baseball. The more he played it, the more he felt like a loser. He wasn't on the same time as Ness so he didn't get any help from him. The rest of his team would push him and shout things at him that made no sense and it didn't help that no one explained the rules. They all figured that he knew exactly what he should be doing but he obviously didn't from the moment he hit the ball. They all yelled at him to run.

"Go! Go! What are you waiting for!? Run to first base!"

"What are you braindead!? Hurry up!"

By the time he started to run he was already out. As he walked back to the dugout the rest of his team kept asking him what he was doing and giving him dirty looks. Giygas felt like he was about to snap if he had to deal with much more of this.

His team struck out finally and they were now on the field. They put Giygas in left field knowing well that he was terrible at this game. Giygas watched as the hit the ball and the others caught it and ran it all over the place. It was extremely hard to follow and just confused him further. It all started to get worse when Ness went up to bat. Ness excelled at baseball and was one of the baseball stars of Onett High. They pitched the ball and he hit the ball dead on. It flew out to left field and landed a ways behind Giygas. Everyone shouted at him to go get it so he ran for the ball. He picked it up and started to run back. They all yelled at him to throw it so he did just that, or at least he tried to. It landed still maybe six or seven feet away from who he was throwing it to. Basically by the time they got the ball back and were about to get Ness out, he had already made a homerun.

They all took a quick timeout and one of Giygas' teammates approached him looking quite peeved. He even had the nerve to get right in Giygas' face.

"Hey! What the hell was that!? You're supposed to pick up the friggin' ball and throw it to us! Can't you even throw worth crap?"

"I…it's just that…I don't even know how to play this game…I'm sorry…" Giygas apologized, completely humiliated.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it! You better start playing right cause if it keeps going this way we're gonna lose!"

"No one told me what to do though…and I'm just not all that strong and…"

"I don't give a damn! Like I just said, start playing this game right! You got it!?"

Giygas stayed silent and stared down at the ground. He clenched his fists and was starting to shake. His blood was starting to boil. Why wouldn't this kid just understand? Why wouldn't he leave him alone?

"Well? You got it!? What are you stupid!? Answer me!"

"Well…maybe I don't care what the hell you think!" Giygas shouted back in his face. Ness didn't see or hear the argument before but he quickly turned his head once he heard Giygas shout. "Maybe, you're the one that's too damn stupid to tell me how to play this pointless game!"

Giygas stared right into the kid's eyes and outstretched his arms without touching him. The kid started to levitate off the ground a few inches and he could feel pressure all around his body like he was something was squeezing him, but he couldn't see it.

"Wh-what's going on!?" the kid shouted as he strained to breath. Ness instantly took notice and could sense the PSI around Giygas. He quickly ran over to Giygas and grabbed his arms.

"George! Stop it right now!" Ness ordered as he tried to stop Giygas. Suddenly the look in Giygas' eyes changed from one of anger to fear and he instantly let go of the kid. He dropped back to the ground and ran back over to the other kids. None of them were even sure of what happened but they all stared. Giygas stared down at his hands.

"N-Ness…what did I just do?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Just…just forget about it okay. I think you've had enough of gym class, let's go," Ness calmed him and walked him back into the school building.

……….

Gym class wasn't quite over yet but Ness knew that Giygas should just stop before he hurt anyone. He was starting to become nervous. Giygas' PSI powers were starting to come back to him along with a bit of his violent personality. Ness figured since everyone else was still outside that Giygas could take a shower like Mr. Warren said. It would probably help to calm him down too.

In the locker room Giygas stepped into the open tiled shower room. He didn't really like the idea of taking off his clothes in a public room, even if everyone else was a guy, but at least no one else was around and Ness didn't go in with him so he decided it was okay. He slipped out of his clothes and turned one of the showers on letting the warm water splash his face and cover him. It felt so relaxing and he started to calm down, just like Ness said he would. Even still, he couldn't stop thinking about what happened outside.

_I don't understand…what did I do?_

Meanwhile back in the locker room, Ness changed back into his normal outfit and waited for Giygas to finish. It was taking him longer then he thought and he was beginning to get thirsty. _A quick drink wouldn't hurt,_ Ness thought as he got up from one of the benches he was sitting on and left the locker room quickly to get a sip of water from the water fountain.

Unfortunately Ness had horrible timing. While he was gone, the same kid that Giygas attacked quietly snuck into the locker room himself. Class still wasn't quite over but he wanted to leave early because he wasn't feeling so good after that whole scene. He heard the shower going as he changed and grew curious. He sneakily peaked around the corner and peered into the shower room. What he saw shocked him.

_It's that George kid! Does he have a…tail!? What the f…!? Biff has got to see this,_ the kid quickly whipped out his cell phone and snapped a picture. The flash caught Giygas' attention and he whipped around to see where the flash came from. The kid was already gone though so Giygas just decided to ignore it.

……….

The last class of the day was just study hall, which was all right with Giygas. He needed a break from all the other classes and this would give him time to complete the homework he was assigned today. Ness used his study hall to goof off like usual but he made sure not to distract Giygas. Maybe he was a procrastinator but he respected that Giygas actually wanted to work.

Meanwhile in the hallway outside Biff was hanging out with a few friends of his. They all chatted about whatever came to mind like friends usually do, that is until one of Biff's other friends ran up looking all weirded out.

"What's up dude?" Biff asked ", You like kinda pale, what the frig happened?"

"Biff, you'll never believe this!" he started ", I was at gym and that kid George friggin' got pissed off and lifted me off the ground but he didn't even touch me!"

"Damn, you too now?"

"Yeah I know, but that's not all. He went inside and I did too cause I wasn't feeling good and he was in the shower so I took a peak and you won't believe it!"

"Won't believe what? That you're a fag?"

"What!? No!"

"Well you're the one goin' around looking at him naked!"

"Listen to me for a second okay! Geeze…anyway, I happened to notice that this kid's got a tail! A f…in' tail dude!"

"Oh really, that's interesting," Biff rolled his eyes.

"Don't believe me? See for yourself," the kid whipped out his cell phone and showed him the picture.

……….

Alright! It's finished! I actually got to work more and I've been trying to pay attention to the characters a bit more too and make them a little less…bland if you know what I mean. I've been trying to be more descriptive too but damn is that hard.

**Ness-Well at least I'll be a less boring character from now on.**

**Jeff-yeah that's cool but…when do I come in? Do I come in? T.T**

**You'll see, anyway, read and review please :3**


	6. Cruelty

Ness-Well it's about time

**Ness-Well it's about time!**

**Excuuuse me, I didn't feel like writing for awhile and I needed time to brainstorm anyway.**

**Jeff-Whatever! Stop fighting and let's get to the fic!**

……….

Recollections

Chapter 6: Cruelty

It was early the next morning and Ness and Giygas stood at the bus stop just like every morning so far. Something was different today though. Both Ness and Giygas were excited, as today was the last day of school for the week. They had Friday off so they wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. Giygas felt even more relief then Ness as he was starting to get sick of school. But now for three days there would be no more work, no more Biff, no more weird looks, no more worrying about people thinking he's a freak and no more humiliations. All he had left to do was survive today, which he was about to find out would be harder then he thought.

They heard the loud rumbling of the school bus' engine coming down the road and both let out a sigh. Sure they were excited about today being the last day for the week, but just hearing the bus made them remember how long a school day can be sometimes. The bus stopped in front of them and the door slid open. As they got on they already noticed something slightly different. The other kids had been giving Giygas weird looks since day one, but today it seemed even worse. They were whispering to each other and making sure that he wouldn't sit next to them. It was really unsettling to Giygas who nervously looked around at every kid he passed.

_What's going on now? What's so much worse about me today that wasn't there yesterday?_

Once the two of them reached the back of the bus where Mary was, Ness finally couldn't take it anymore and whipped around to face the rest of the bus ", Hey! What the heck's all your problems today huh!? Leave him alone!"

There was a short silence and Ness took his seat next to Giygas.

Mary turned around in her seat to face them and asked ", Are you okay Ness?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that I'm so sick of everyone giving George looks and all…y'know…" Ness answered, then he looked at Giygas ", Does it bother you that they do that George?"

"Um…y-yeah…a little," Giygas half mumbled.

The rest of the bus ride there was pretty average after Ness' outburst. The three of them chatted like every other morning about what happened after school yesterday. There wasn't much to talk about on Ness and Giygas' part but Mary however…

"So these weird people showed up at my house yesterday," she explained ", They were wearing some kind of uniform or something. They had big white coats with gold trim and stuff and…" Mary noticed the nervous looks on their faces and stopped for a moment "…hey! Didn't we see a guy like that awhile ago George? Yeah, you hid from him too."

"Y-yeah…we saw someone just like that…"

"Great, they're showing up more…" Ness groaned.

"What's up with them anyway? Do you know?" Mary asked.

"Not sure, I just know Giygas is scared of them," Ness answered, not realizing what he just said.

"Who?"

_Oh crap! I just said Giygas instead of George! Hopefully she'll just blow it off…_

"Oh!" suddenly it came to Ness' attention ", I-I meant George! Yeah…George…"

Mary gave them both a skeptical look but decided to forget about it. Something weird was going on though and they weren't telling her everything. She could feel it.

……….

They reached school and headed to study hall when the bell rang. It was pretty much an average start. They all sat down and chatted as usual like they did on the bus. Something was definitely wrong though; the study hall room was unusually quiet today. Ness looked around and noticed many of the kids were staring and whispering to each other much like on the bus.

"Hmm…why wasn't I informed that it was polite to stare," Ness announced rather loudly ", My mother always taught me that it was RUDE!!" Ness turned around and shouted that last part at everyone. They cut down the staring after that.

"Geeze I don't get what everyone's problem is today…" Mary added, before she noticed Biff beckoning Ness and her over to the corner ",…buuuut I think we're about to find out."

Ness just rolled his eyes and the two of them got up from their seats. Giygas just sat still and watched them wander over to Biff. He let out a heavy sigh and rested his head in his hands. It was probably another attempt to drive the two of them away from him.

"What do you want now Biff," Mary asked impatiently as she crossed her arms.

"First off, I'm telling you, you need to avoid that George kid! I know he's trouble, he's got weird powers and—"

"This is the same crap you told me two days ago. Give it a rest!" Mary cut him off.

"If you let me finish, that's not all!" Biff snapped back ", I seriously am starting to think that this kid is either some kind of alien or experiment or something. Take a look at this!" Biff whipped out a cell phone, the same one that he had when he showed Mary the video. "Check out this picture my friend Jake got."

He held up the phone so they could see it. Shown on the small screen was a picture of Giygas in the locker room showers from behind. At first Mary's face went bright red and she looked away, but then looked back again after she realized what she just saw. In the picture protruding from Giygas' lower back was a longish gray tail. Both Mary and Ness continued to stare at it for a moment.

"See? Told ya," Biff flipped the phone shut and shoved it in his pocket ", Now I'm just telling this to protect you guys like I'm trying to do to everyone else. Stay the hell away from George, and Ness I know he's staying at your house so you should kick him out as soon as possible." As Biff said these things, Ness could feel himself getting angrier and angrier.

"Shutup! You're not trying to protect _anyone_!" Ness shouted in his face ", You're only doing it to make _him_ miserable! Why the hell would you wanna protect anyone anyway!? You're always hurting people!" When Ness was finished he stormed off back to his seat ", C'mon Mary, let's go." The two walked back and sat down leaving Biff totally stunned that Ness would've even dared to do that to him.

The two of them sat down at the table next to Giygas again, both looking quite angry. Giygas looked at them both with a questioning look.

"What did he show you?" he asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"It's not important, just forget it," Ness replied instantly, trying to avoid to subject if possible. Mary wouldn't have it that way however…

"George, Ness…can I talk to you guys in private for a minute?" she asked, looking very concerned.

Ness let out a big sigh and nodded ", Alright. C'mon George…"

The three of them snuck out of the room easily, as the teacher wasn't even there. They walked out into the hallway and Ness led them both to a dark silent hallway. The only two rooms on either side were being renovated after there was some water damage. No one went down this hall for much of anything aside from holding secret meetings or talks because no one could usually hear what was going on down there, which was precisely why they were down there in the first place.

"What is it Mary?" Giygas asked.

"George…you don't…you know…have a……" she paused, not sure of how to word what she was trying to ask.

"I don't have a what?" Giygas urged her on.

"……you don't have a…a tail do you?"

Giygas seemed shocked that she'd ask a weird question like that, but the truth was that he did.

"Wh-where did you hear that?" he asked in a shaky voice. He was beginning to worry that she had found out more about him then he wanted her to know.

"Biff…he showed us a picture of you……it looked like you had a tail…"

Giygas hung his head, a bit embarrassed about it. "Y-yes Mary…I uh…I have a tail…you don't think I'm a freak do you?"

"No!" she snapped which made Giygas and Ness jump ", Stop saying that! You're not a freak no matter what anyone says. You're one of the kindest and gentlest people I've ever met and I'm so happy that we're friends but…" she paused again "…well…it's just that……I just want to know if you guys have been telling me everything. Like, is there more things about George I don't know about?"

Nobody said anything for a minute. Both Ness and Giygas stared down at the floor, feeling pretty bad about lying to Mary all this time. She knew about as much about Giygas as everyone else in the school did and all this time she had been so nice to him. It was about time that she knew the truth.

"Mary, you're right," Ness finally answered ", There are things about George you don't know, like first off that his name isn't George. His name's actually Giygas."

"Oh, but that's almost the same thing as the name of your country isn't it?" Mary asked.

"That's just the thing Mary…" Giygas jumped in ", I'm not really from just some other country. I just used my name to come up with a fake country. The truth is…I don't really know where I came from…I just know that I'm not human and I don't think I'm even from this planet…"

"Okay, here's the whole story," Ness explained ", this past weekend one of my friends from Twoson found Giygas lying on her front doorstep unconscious. She took care of him and called me over next morning on Sunday. When I got there, I that he had lost all him memories and all he remembered was his name and that last night he was running from something. After deciding it wasn't smart to keep him at my friend's house I said I would take him to _my_ house. I came up with the excuse for my mom that he was a foreign exchange student or something and, being how gullible my mom can be she accepted it. So I had to take Giygas to school with me so that my mom will still believe that's what he is. That's what's happened so far." Ness took a big breath of air and let it out before asking ", Now the question is, do you believe us?"

Mary stood silent for a moment, not sure of what to say. That was a lot to take in all at once and it really would've sounded absurd to any normal person, but she really did understand that Giygas wasn't completely normal himself. She finally let out a big sigh and replied ", Alright, I believe you, but please no more secrets okay?"

"Alright," they both nodded.

"Now, we're trying to get his memory back right?"

"Yep," they both agreed again.

"Alright then, how much of that have you accomplished?"

Ness and Giygas both looked at each other and then back at her.

"Erm…not much…" Giygas grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, what he said," Ness added.

"Well then you guys should get to work on that then! Geeze, it's kind of important you know."

Before Ness could respond the bell rang and it was time to go to their next class.

"Oh would you look at that, time for next class," Ness changed the subject ", One last thing before I forget Mary, keep all this a secret and please don't call him Giygas unless it's just us three okay?"

"Got it," Mary gave Ness a thumbs-up and the three of them headed off to art class.

……….

Both Ness and Giygas felt relieved now that Mary knew too and was willing to keep it a secret. As happy about this as they were though they couldn't dwell on it for the moment; they had art class. Today was simpler then the other day. Still though it was unsettling for Giygas to even sit in this room. He could feel the tension from all the other students and it really bothered him. Regardless, he tried to pay attention as best he could.

"Alright class," Mrs. Belmont began ", today ve vill be doing somsing simpler zen vhat ve have been doing." At that comment everyone in the room let out a big sigh of relief. "Today ve vill be drawing an abstract piece. I'll give you all a bit of freedom with zis but make sure zat it eez creative hm? Alright get to vork students."

Giygas was completely clueless as to what she meant by abstract drawing so Ness had to explain it to him, but once it was explained more thoroughly he understood.

"Alright, thanks Ness. I got it now."

He grabbed every color of marker he could find and grabbed a large piece of paper and got to work. Though he wasn't able to think of anything right off, so he sat silently thinking. Ness and Mary set to work doing something completely random but Giygas really wanted to put some effort into it.

"George, it doesn't have to make sense just draw," Ness chuckled.

"I know…but I want it to mean something still…" Giygas answered without looking up from his paper. Ness decided it wasn't worth bothering him again so he let him be.

A few minutes passed and he hadn't put a single line on the paper, but it wasn't just because he was still thinking. He still felt uneasy in the art room. Still he knew the other students were staring at him and talking about him. It was irritating and upsetting. Finally he picked up a red marker and started to color slowly, not sure what he wanted still. Even still he was distracted by the other kids. He could hear their talking now, they hardly seemed to care if he heard or not but he had sensitive ears so it wouldn't have mattered either way.

"Did you see Biff today? He had this picture of that George kid and he had a tail…it was weird."

"Yeah, I saw it too. It was freaky…"

Giygas started to color faster making strange red designs all over it. He picked up a black marker as well and started to add black.

"Dude, that kid's messed up."

"Why does he have a tail anyway? Is he deformed or something?"

"What exactly is he? Is he a human?"

Giygas vigorously colored in black and started to write strange words on the paper as well that he had learned in English, strange words that made sense to him somehow.

"Didn't he throw Biff back too."

"Yeah, he showed me that video. Totally weeeird."

"Yeah and now this whole tail thing…"

Giygas' was pressing down heavily on the marker as he scribbled fiercely on the paper. He could feel his blood starting to boil.

"Maybe he fell in a nuclear power plant when he was a baby, ha ha…"

"What if his mother was like, a druggie or something?"

"Dude, drugs don't do _that_ to someone."

"Well maybe she raped a lizard or something."

"Ha ha! Dude, that's messed up!"

Giygas' finished what he was drawing and slowly put down the marker. He was sweating and shaking with anger. His fists were clenched he was gritting his teeth. He felt as though he was going to catch fire he was so hot with fury. Ness looked up from his work to check on Giygas and instantly took notice.

"Um…George? You okay?" Ness asked, trembling a bit.

Giygas had no response; he only sat silently, his anger building even more as he listened to the things being said about him behind his back.

"I bet it's not even human. I bet it's some sort of experiment."

"Yeah, what a freak."

Freak…that word weighed heavily in his mind. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to let it out or he thought he would collapse. Quickly he stood up, so quickly it knocked his chair over, and he slammed his fist into the table hard enough to leave a dent.

"SHUT UP!!" he shouted at the class ", JUST SHUT UP!! Do you think I can't hear all the sh.. you're saying about me!? I can't TAKE it anymore! I'm different then all of you, why can't you just ACCEPT THAT!!"

Everything went silent as all eyes fell on Giygas. Ness thought Mrs. Belmont would have a heart attack with the look on her face.

"G-George?" Ness asked, trembling. Giygas was quite terrifying to Ness when he was angry.

One of the other kids in the corner who Giygas instantly recognized as one of Biff's friends looked to one of the other kids and chuckled a bit. Giygas couldn't believe it. This kid was making a joke out of the whole thing.

"I said SHUT UP!!" he went to dive across the table but Ness grabbed him by the back of the shirt.

"George! Stop it!" Ness shouted ", Calm down!"

Giygas turned to face Ness and the two just stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Ness could see the anger and hate in his eyes and it really scared him. Ness knew what he was capable of, especially when he was angry. If he was starting to realize his powers he could seriously hurt or even kill someone. Ness stood his ground though and Giygas relaxed a bit. He looked back at the class again to see them all still staring at him.

"You know what? To hell with you. To hell with all of you," Giygas walked out the door angrily slamming it behind him. Everyone stared at the door for a minute then silently they started to go back to work and talk amongst themselves about what just happened.

Ness turned back to Mary and sighed. Slowly he walked over to where Giygas was working to pick up the picture he drew and put it in a safer spot but he took one look at it and froze. It was similar to the painting he had done a few days ago only more disturbing. All over the paper was that same red face repeated over and over again distorting and twisting every which way. Along with that were strange words…words Ness recognized.

"…Ness…"

"Help me…"

"It hurts…it hurts…"

"…friends…"

"I'm…h…a…p…p…y…"

"Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness…"

All these words echoed in Ness mind and he felt a shiver go up his spine. He was sweating uncontrollably and his heart was racing. It was terrifying just to see all this written and drawn on paper, and by the very same person who it was based on.

"Ness?"

Quickly Ness spun around to see Mary who was also studying the picture.

"Oh…Mary," Ness tried to catch his breath ", It's just you…"

"Well yeah…of course it's me…" she replied, her face filled with concern ", Ness, what's with that picture and why do you look so nervous? It says your name all over it too…"

"Nevermind it, it's not important right now," Ness replied quickly as snatched the drawing, folded it and put it in his pocket ", We have to go find Giygas…I-I mean George…"

"But Ness—"

"Let's go!" Ness cut her off as he headed for the door.

……….

Alone in the dugouts of the school baseball field Giygas sat. He was glad to be out of there, away from people. Why couldn't they understand him? He may be different but that's no excuse for all the crap they've put him through so far. Why couldn't they just accept that he's different from them? The least they could do if they were going to ignore him is to be less cruel about it. He hated all of them and he hated the thought of going back to class.

"George!"

Giygas heard Ness' voice calling his name, but he didn't respond.

"George? Where are you?"

He could hear Mary calling for him too. In a way he wanted to respond but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"George! There you are!" Ness stepped into the dugout and sat down next to him along with Mary ", Are you okay?"

Giygas hugged his knees closer to him as he looked away from them ", Please don't make me go back in there…"

"But George, you have to…you can't just forget about it," Mary tried to reason with him.

"And why do I have to huh!?" he quickly whipped around and snapped at her ", They're just going to make fun of me more and call me a freak! It's not like I'm wanted there so why should I go back!?" Mary had jumped back a little and Giygas could see she was scared by the look in her eyes. He felt badly about it. "I'm…I'm sorry…I'm just angry. I don't know why they can't just accept me…"

"I don't understand it either," Ness put his hand on Giygas' shoulder comfortingly ", Some people are just like that. Remember that not everyone is though. You got us, you got Paula, Miss Young my mom and my sister and I'm sure there'll be others who can accept you too. Besides if you don't come back to school my mom'll start questioning and stuff…that'd be complicated…"

Giygas grew silent. He knew Ness was right, just because the other students thought he was a freak didn't mean everyone did. That and he really didn't want to cause much more trouble for Ness anyway. Finally after thinking about it for a few minutes he stood up.

"Alright…I'll finish the day…"

"Cool, just try to cheer up okay?" Ness patted him on the back then looked back at the building ", Now sorry if I sound like I'm rushing but we should probably head to world history class."

"What? What about lunch?"

"You missed it."

"Oh…alright then. Let's just finish this day up so I won't have to worry about school for a few days."

……….

So yeah, that's that chapter. Damn Giygas got pissed XD

**Ness-Yeah…it was kinda scary…**

**Jeff-Hey when do I show up?**

**Whenever I feel like you showing up!**

**Jeff-Oh okay…**

**Anyway, I'm really only sort of happy how this came out. I like the part where Giygas freaks out but aside from that it wasn't all that great...**

**Either way read and review please -w-**


	7. Vacation

Here we go, chapter 7 :D

**Here we go, chapter 7 :D. Hopefully this'll be good cause the more exciting stuff is coming up in probably at least two more chapters.**

**Ness-So we hope you enjoy the story so far cause this means it can only get better :D**

**Jeff-Well stop keeping them from reading more then! Here comes the next chapter!**

……….

Recollections

Chapter 7: Vacation

The last two classes of the day went by pretty quickly. Nothing more exciting happened which was probably for the best. Ness, Mary and Giygas were all pretty stressed out as it was by that point and the last thing they needed was any more excitement. The only two classes left were World History and Science anyway. World History was simple enough; just a test in which Ness gave Giygas most of the answers.

"I can't keep doing this," Ness warned ", So after this test you're gonna have to start studying more, okay?"

"Got it," Giygas nodded in agreement.

Science wasn't much either. They just studied some things in space like stars, constellations, galaxies, nebulas, etc. Ness couldn't care less for any of it but Giygas seemed oddly interested. As the strange pictures flashed onto the whiteboard from the projection machine, Giygas stared with unbridled interest, his eyes wide with curiosity.

Ness poked Giygas in the shoulder ", What's up with you?"

"I…I don't know…" Giygas answered quietly, hardly moving his gaze from the screen ", I feel like I know those places though…there's something about them…"

After that, the bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom and headed for the buses, all full of excitement. School was out Friday for a teacher's conference or something. Whatever it was, nobody cared as long as they weren't coming.

"Alright Mary, tomorrow at ten thirty meet us in front of the town library 'kay?" Ness told her.

"May I ask why?" Mary raised her eyebrow.

"You'll see why tomorrow, just be there!" Ness ordered ", If you don't come you'll miss out on a really fun day. Oh, and be sure to bring a bathing suit and a towel okay?"

"Ooookay then…"

They all boarded the bus and when it stopped at Mary's house, she waved goodbye to them and left. The bus took off again towards Ness and Giygas' stop. Giygas turned to Ness with a puzzled look on his face.

"What exactly _are_ we doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Like I said, you'll see."

……….

It was Friday morning and it was particularly sunny out today. It was perfect weather for what Ness had planned for his friends. Now all he had to do was hope they'd actually show up. He leaned against the metal fence that surrounded the Onett Public Library, looking very impatient. Giygas stood a few feet away keeping a sharp lookout for Mary and Paula. Ness had called Paula last night and told her the same thing he told Mary. He wanted to keep it a surprise but it was hard because if he didn't tell them then they might not show up. Either way it didn't matter as he heard Giygas call out.

"Ness! I can see Mary and Paula!" he announced with a big smile, as he waved to them.

"Whew! I was worried they wouldn't show up," Ness sighed as he approached Giygas. The girls approached them with confused looks still.

"Alright Ness, spill it," Mary commanded ", What's this all about?"

"Yeah! Tell us!" Paula added.

"Alright, alright! Geeze…," Ness stopped them before they could barrage him with any more questions ", So you all have a bathing suit and a towel with you like I said right?"

"Yes, we're both wearing our under our clothes, now can you tell us why? Please?" Mary practically begged.

"Alrighty! So I decided we all need to chill out and relax soooo…" Ness paused for effect "…I thought, why not go to the beach? So I'm gonna take you all to Summers for the day!"

Paula practically squealed with delight, Giygas had no idea what he meant and Mary just stared at him wide-eyed. At least Paula gave him the reaction he wanted but Mary was mostly surprised and confused.

"Yeah, that'd be nice but how do we get there, huh!?" Mary exclaimed ", Unless you haven't noticed, we don't got a whole ton of money!"

"Well that's where I come in," Ness grinned ", Follow me."

Ness leaded the group to a spot with a straight open path. He walked up and down it a few times, judging the distance. Mary just crossed her arms and gave him a skeptical look.

"Alright, so what's this about now?" she asked impatiently.

"Yep, this is good," Ness announced, completely ignoring Mary's question ", Everyone stand behind me in a line okay?"

Paula lined up right behind him, knowing exactly what was going on, Giygas came next though he was a bit confused and lastly Mary lined up behind him having no idea where this was going at all. Ness got into a running position like he was ready to just book it down the road.

"We're going to…run there?" Mary questioned ", You're kidding right?"

"Mary, just trust me okay? When I start running, run as fast as you can behind me okay? You too Giygas," Ness explained.

"Wait! Why?"

Ness completely ignored her this time and he started to run. The others followed behind him, though Mary in particular felt like a weirdo. They really started to pick up speed though which she found odd because people don't usually run that fast. They accelerated very quickly and were now moving so fast that everything was a blur around her. She closed her eyes tight, completely freaked out by the whole thing. It only lasted a short couple of seconds however, and almost as quickly as it started she could feel everyone suddenly slow down and skid to a stop. Slowly she opened her eyes to see what happened and what she saw amazed her. The three of them stood on a sandy beach that stretched the length of a peaceful resort town. The ocean waves crashed into the shores and people were all swimming, relaxing, building sandcastles and all the other things one would do on a beach. They really were in Summers, just like they ran there.

"Wh-what! Why…I mean…who, I mean how? How did you do that!? That was amazing!" Mary marveled at Ness powers.

"Yeah, that's one thing you don't know about me Mary and Paula too," Ness chuckled ", Giygas isn't the only one with weird powers."

"Nevermind that though, cause we're at the beach!" Paula cheered.

"Hold on a second," Giygas interrupted ", I have a problem…"

"What's that?" Mary asked.

"Well…you have to wear shorts when you go swimming right? First off, I don't have any…"

"I gotcha covered," Ness held up a pair of swim shorts.

"Yeah… well that brings me to my second point. I don't mean to be a downer or anything but I can't exactly wear shorts…I mean, I don't want to because people would stare…I do have a tail unless you forgot…"

"Like I said, I gotcha covered," Ness continued ", You see I've been to Summers a couple times and I explored this place pretty good. Follow me."

……….

Ness led the group through Summers to the other end of town. He quietly led them through some woods just behind a few buildings. They pushed their way past some branches and when they finally cleared the trees they were all standing out on another smaller beach. This one however, had no people on it and no buildings. It was completely private.

"No way! A private beach!?" Mary nearly jumped up and down in excitement ", How did you know about this!?"

"Like I said before, I explored this place pretty good," Ness answered ", Luckily no one else really knows about this place so we got it all to ourselves. Giygas, you won't have to worry about people giving you weird looks because of your tail either. Isn't this awesome?"

"Heck yeah it is!" Paula jumped in before anyone else could argue. Quickly she took off the pink dress she was wearing over her bathing suit and ran down to the water. Ness shrugged and followed suit and Mary as well. Giygas just stood and watched as they all ran down, still holding the pair of swim shorts Ness gave him a few minutes ago.

"Well? Go change into those," Ness shouted back to him from the water.

"…Where?"

"In the trees doofus…"

Giygas stared at him for a few more seconds as if to say "Are you kidding me?" Hesitantly he turned around and wandered off into the trees. The other three splashed around in the water a bit as they waited for him to come out. A few minutes later Giygas poked his head out from behind a bush, no longer wearing his shirt or hat (in which Mary had never really seen him without his hat other then Biff's picture) and he was looking quite uncomfortable.

"Um…I don't know about this…I look weird…" Giygas whined.

"Oh come one Giygas! It can't be that bad," Mary tried to convince him.

"Still………I mean, I have a…tail and all…and Mary—"

"Giygas," Ness interrupted ", Mary technically saw you naked and she didn't freak out. I think you're fine."

"Wait what!? She…how…me…what do you…" Giygas' face burned bright red as well as Mary's "……Biff's…picture…right……"

With that he decided to come out. Ness had a point there afterall. Slowly he walked out from behind the bush. He was still very uncomfortable though. He was only wearing a pair of navy blue swim shorts and his tail was sticking out of one of the legs. He gave a shy grin and approached the water. He had never swum in the ocean before. Actually, he never remembered swimming at all in his life. Very slowly he stepped towards the water, letting the waves flow around his legs.

"It's um…kind of cold…"

"Really?" Ness seemed puzzled ", It's really not that bad once you get used to it. Just jump in."

"I don't know if I want to do that…"

"C'mon, don't be a wuss," Ness teased.

Giygas scowled a bit ", I'm not a wuss!"

"Prove it then," Ness grinned slyly.

"Alright then I will!" Giygas waded into the water until it was up to his chest. It was colder then he thought, but he didn't have a very high tolerance for cold either which didn't help. He shivered a bit but let out a triumphant laugh ", See? I told you!" Of course, a few moments later a wave came up and splashed into him knocking him over. Quickly he jumped back up. "GOOD LORD THAT'S COLD!!" He shouted, causing the other three (Ness in particular) to bust out laughing.

"HAHAHA!! Niiice Giygas!" Ness laughed hysterically.

"Hey! Stuff it! I don't see you all the way in the water yet!" Giygas countered as he splashed Ness. Quickly Ness tackled Giygas into the water and they started wrestling as the girls watched and laughed. Ness and Giygas suddenly stopped and turned to the girls who hadn't been in the water much either and flashed them mischievous smirks.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" Mary asked suddenly realizing they were up to something. Before she could say another word, Giygas used his PSI and splashed Mary with a huge splash, Ness doing the same to Paula. Both the girls then tackled them into the water as well and soon they were all splashing each other and wrestling.

Giygas felt so happy, he didn't even have a single care in the world right now. It felt great to get away from it all finally. School was stressful and upsetting so this was quite the pleasant change. The others took a great notice of this as well. Finally after a little while, they all got out of the water to relax on the beach, all except Giygas that is. He wanted to stay in the water for a bit longer. Quietly he floated around the cool ocean water, letting the waves just drift him wherever, that is as long as it wasn't too far out of course. There was something about the water that reminded him of something and it was really comforting.

"Hey Giygas!" his peace of mind was interrupted by Ness calling his name ", Why don't you just come and relax on the beach for a bit? The sun feels great!"

He hesitated for a moment but realized he was starting to drift away from them anyway so he might as well get out. He left the water and laid down on the extra towel Ness provided for him, closing his eyes and letting the sun shine down on him. It was very relaxing, just as Ness said it was and besides, it would dry him off so he could change back into his dry clothes. He started to drift off to sleep as he simply let all his worries melt away. He felt so happy and carefree; he never wanted this day to end.

……….

After the group had been at the beach for a few hours, they all threw on their dry clothes and headed back into town, making sure no one saw them come back through the trees. The last thing they wanted was people to know about this private spot afterall. Everyone by this point was starving so Ness took them all to an ice-cream stand. Giygas had never had ice cream before though.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Just eat it," Ness replied as he licked his.

Giygas did what he said and instantly loved it. It was probably one of the most delicious things he had ever eaten. It wasn't the most filling though so Ness also took them all to the restaurant there to get lunch.

After they had all eaten, it was shopping time. The girls were both squealed with delight and ran as fast as they could into the store. Ness just sighed and shook his head as he led Giygas off to a more interesting store. While Mary and Paula ran off to all the clothes and shoe stores they could find, Ness led Giygas into stores with things like video games, music (particularly rock music) and such. Giygas was amazed at all the strange products. Ness had shown him video games before but he couldn't believe just how many there actually were. He tested every tryout station there was for every system he could find and each game he played just made him want to play more.

In the music stores, Giygas scanned every CD he could find to hear samples. He was so curious, every time he saw an interesting name for a band or artist he would instantly grab it. He seemed to enjoy everything he listened too, although there were a few songs that scared him.

"Hmm what's this?" Giygas snatched a CD from the rack ", Killswitch Engage?"

Quickly he scanned it and put on the headphones. Ness tried to warn him to turn down the volume but it was a little too late as the heavy metal music blasted in Giygas' sensitive ears. Quickly he threw them off, looking quite rattled.

"Oh my gosh…that was…loud…" he rubbed his ears.

"Try turning it down a bit," Ness laughed as he turned the volume down for him. Giygas put the headphones back on and once it was quiet enough where it was no longer painful, he actually quite enjoyed it.

Probably one of the stores that interested Giygas the most however was the hobby shop. All throughout the store were hundreds trading cards, games like War Hammer and Dungeons and Dragons, and seemingly hundreds of collectible figures of just about every TV Show, video game, movie, book and any other media you could think of. He spent a long time just marveling at each individual figurine. For Ness it was quick and easy. He approached the trading cards, grabbed a bunch of packs of each of the trading cards he collected and bought them. Once he was done, he approached Giygas who was still staring into the glass display cases for each of the figures.

"Hey Giygas," Ness tapped him on the shoulder ", You got your eye on anything in particular?"

"Well I…guess…so…" Giygas trailed off as he continued to stare at one figure in particular. It was a very simple figurine of a round, chrome flying saucer. Ness looked at the price tag and it was fairly cheap, about ten dollars. He poked Giygas again.

"Hey, you want the UFO figure don't you?" Ness asked.

"Um…yeah, I like it for some reason…" Giygas answered, hardly paying attention.

"Okay well I got ten bucks to spare, so I can buy it for you if you want," Ness offered.

"Really? You'd buy that for me?"

"Yeah sure, I know you don't have any money anyway so why not?"

A big smile stretched across Giygas' face and he gave Ness a big hug.

"Thankyou Ness!"

"Um…yeah…your welcome…just please stop hugging me, it's kind of awkward…"

"Oh right, sorry."

Ness approached the front desk and asked the cashier to retrieve the figure for them. Ness handed him ten dollars and the man gave him the UFO figure. As they left the store Ness handed it to Giygas who thanked him once again.

"You really like that thing don't you?" Ness asked.

"Yeah I do, I don't know what it is about it but I just love this thing…" Giygas answered as he stared at the shiny chrome plastic. For some odd reason it made him feel happier. He couldn't quite place it but it was somehow familiar…

Ness and Giygas met up with Mary and Paula outside of a shoe store, both of them were carrying a ton of bags all filled with clothes, shoes and other accessories.

"Hey boys, can you please carry some of these bags for us?" Paula asked making a cute face.

"Yeah, they're sooo heavy and we're sooo tired," Mary added, making the same cute face as Paula.

Both Ness and Giygas sighed heavily ", Yeah sure…"

……….

The day was starting to come to a close, as much as Giygas hated that. However there was still time left. Ness teleported the girls back to each of their houses quickly in order to drop off their things and then they all headed to the Chaos Theater in Twoson. They were going to be playing a movie there tonight and none of them had ever seen it. Plus, Giygas had never been to the movies before. It may not have been designed as a movie theater but they were projecting it on the back wall of the stage and the only closer movie theater was in Fourside which none of them wanted to go to.

They all bought their tickets and quietly entered the theater and took their seats. It was a close call; they almost missed the beginning. The lights were already dimmed and the previews had nearly ended when they took their seats.

"Hey, at least we don't have to wait for it to start right?" Ness whispered to his friends as the previews ended and the movie began.

The movie was a comedy, which was good. They all just wanted a good laugh and not have to watch anything suspenseful or dramatic. They've had enough drama in the past week anyway. Giygas watched with extreme interest. This was a new experience to him, as was much of what they did that day. To top that off, Ness decided to buy a huge popcorn bucket for them all to share. Giygas really seemed to enjoy the popcorn as he continued to eat it, eyes never leaving the movie.

Nearly and hour and half passed and the movie was just about over. Ness' sides hurt from laughing so much. It was a hilarious movie afterall. Ness happened to look away from the screen for a moment while he was laughing and something strange caught his eye. He gasped a bit, realizing what it was. There were two men who had entered the theater both dressed in large white coats with gold trim. Quickly he turned to Giygas and poked him

"Giygas," he whispered ", Look over there." Ness gestured towards the men. Giygas looked over and he was suddenly very nervous once again. "Tell Paula and Mary we need to go, now," Ness added.

Giygas quickly did as he was told and the group slowly got up, keeping low to avoid being noticed. Quietly they made their way around the room, avoiding the sketchy, white-coated men and making it to the exit. The credits were just rolling and the lights were coming back on just as they pushed their way through the door.

"Whew…that was close…" Ness wiped sweat from his forehead.

"You're telling me…" Giygas replied in a shaky voice ", Now let's get out of here before they leave too…"

The group all headed to the front door quickly and quietly. They were nearly away from the creepy men. They opened the door and stepped outside, hoping they were away from them. Unfortunately the moment they left they were face to face with another one. They all stood perfectly still for a moment as they stared at the man, who stared back as well. The man was wearing the same uniform as the others and he had sort of shoulder length blonde hair, wore glasses and had a very kind smile on his face. Giygas instantly recognized him. He was the very same man he saw that day with Mary as they were leaving the school. Aside from that, there was something else familiar about him though. Giygas felt as though he knew him before that day now that he got a closer look at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked in a very soft voice ", You all look as though you've seen a ghost."

"Erm…uh…no! We're alright," Ness assured him. The man simply smiled warmly at them.

"Well that's a good thing then. I was a tad worried that I had frightened you all."

Giygas didn't like this man at all. He seemed kind enough to everyone else, but there was something about his smile that really set him off.

"Anyway, allow me to introduce myself," the man gave a little bow ", My name is Ezekiel C. Alexander VI, but you may just call me Ezekiel if you please. And you are?" Ezekiel held out his hand.

Ness figured he would take over this. "My name is Ness and these are my friends Mary, Paula and George," Ness introduced them as he shook Ezekiel's hand.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you all," Ezekiel smiled ", I'm sorry if my men have made any of you uncomfortable during this past week. We are all very busy searching for something vital that we have lost."

"Really? What could that be?" Ness asked, hoping to get a few answers out of him.

"To be completely honest, it is actually a strange creature of sorts," Ezekiel explained ", Its flesh is of a pale-blue and also bears a gray tail. It's own skeletal structure is actually built rather similar to that of a human being, so if you happen upon it, the creature may even be standing upright. Either way, I was hoping that maybe one of you have quite possibly seen such creature?"

Ness knew for sure now that he was looking for Giygas, which made him worry even more. "Well, we haven't really seen this _creature_ you're talking about. Sorry…"

"Oh well that's quite alright I assure you. If you do happen to locate this creature then please I implore you to report it to one of us as soon as you possibly can. We simply must find it."

"Alright then, I'll tell you if I see it," Ness replied. Suddenly a question came to mind that could be helpful. "Hey what exactly are you guys anyway? Some kind of CIA people or something?"

"I'm sorry, we're not affiliated with the CIA. Unfortunately though I simply can not answer your question. It is our policy afterall. We are not allowed to disclose our group's name or intentions. I thankyou for your cooperation however. Have a good evening." With that Ezekiel politely waved goodbye and walked off down the street.

The group all watched him walk down the street and as he turned the corner they all let out a heavy sigh. That was incredibly close. Now they knew that they were indeed looking for Giygas though which made them all nervous.

"What now?" Paula asked.

"Well…from now on guys we need to keep a sharp eye on those guys," Ness explained ", That just proved it." Ness turned to Giygas. "They're definitely looking for you Giygas."

Giygas just stared down at the ground. He was truly afraid now. What if Ezekiel noticed that it was him? Would he come and take him away? What a terrible way to end the happiest day he's had since all he can remember.

"We understand that Ness," Mary added ", But what do we do _right_ now?"

Ness thought for a moment. "It's probably best if we headed home. You and Paula can come to my house if you guys want but Giygas and I have to take a shower to wash off all the salt water and stuff."

……….

Paula and Mary had decided to follow Ness and Giygas back to Ness' house. Giygas called the shower first which left Ness, Mary and Paula all to sit in Ness' living room. Ness' mother wasn't home at the moment and his sister Tracy was gone as well. They were all silent for a little bit, still thinking about what happened back at the Chaos Theater. This could be really bad afterall.

Mary had been thinking about something else though. She could tell already there was more to Giygas then Ness told her that day at school. Both the creepy painting and drawing that Giygas had done in art class convinced her they were still keeping secrets. No one else was around but them so she figured this could be a good time to get some answers.

"Ness?" Mary broke the silence.

"Hm? Yeah?"

"There's things you guys haven't been telling me isn't there? About Giygas that is…"

Ness seemed bewildered by this sudden statement. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Like about those art things he did…your reaction to them…the creepy messages he wrote all over that last drawing…Please Ness, just tell me. I know there's more to him then I know."

Ness turned to Paula and gestured for her to leave the room for a few minutes. Silently she nodded and left, knowing very well what Ness was about to tell her.

"Mary…" Ness nearly mumbled in response ", You're…you're right. There's more to Giygas then what you know. More then what he knows…"

"Wait! Are you telling me you know things about his past that he doesn't even know?" Mary asked, starting to get scared.

"Yes Mary, and I want to keep him from getting those memories back."

"But why?"

"Alright, you'll probably think I'm crazy but…" Ness let out a sigh "…here goes. You remember back about a year ago in Threed when it was attacked by zombies right?"

Mary nodded to show she remembered.

"Yeah well I'm sure you noticed back then that wasn't the only thing that was weird with the world at the time. Animals and people and even things that aren't alive were freaking out and getting violent. Yeah well…they were being influenced."

"By what though?"

"All the evil things happening in the world at that time, all the people and animals who were being corrupted…it was all because of Giygas."

This seemed to hit Mary hard as she stared at Ness with a completely freaked expression.

"What are you talking about!? He wouldn't do anything like that! He…couldn't do anything like that…could he?"

"Yes Mary, he could back then. I don't want Giygas to remember things because he was actually very much evil. He was _unbelievably_ powerful too. The scary part is that I can sense all that power inside him, it's just sorta…sleeping I guess. He's starting to realize it again too, which scares me. And those random anger spells where he freaks out, that's likely due to the evil inside him. I don't want him to remember because what if he still wants to destroy us…humans that is…what if he still wants to destroy me…"

"What…" Mary was now very confused and very frightened "…what would he want with you?"

"Mary, back then…oh man this'll sound crazy…I was the one who destroyed him. Okay, do you remember who saved Threed from the zombies?"

"I-I think so…I heard it was a boy my age who had……Wait! That was you!?"

"Uh huh. I stopped the zombies. You see I was kind of like this chosen one…I guess you could say. I was part of this chosen four, which included me, Paula and two other friends of mine named Jeff and Poo. In the end after uniting my power with the Earth and getting far stronger then I was before, I ended up fighting Giygas by traveling to the past. I'm not going to go into the details there though…too complicated."

"That still doesn't explain Giygas' art though. What's with those?"

"Well those…you see what he was painting and drawing was himself…That's exactly what he looked like when I fought him."

"What!? How!? Why!?"

"Calm down!…geeze…When I first found him he was in this weird machine thing called the Devil's Machine that was used to contain him and feed him more power…I'm not sure how or why but he gained so much evil power from that machine it destroyed his mind and body so all he was, was an enormous swirling mass of pure evil. The creepy messages written on that other drawing were some of the exact things he said to me during that fight…"

Ness started to sweat and shiver uncontrollably as he put his hands on Mary's shoulders.

"It was…the most terrifying experience of my entire life and probably would be for anyone else…when he was released from that screwed up machine…all that existed was me, my three friends and Giygas. Everything around me was just darkness and that swirling, distorted, tormented red face…just imagine that for a minute…"

Ness looked up at her as he tried to regain his composure. Even thinking about it was enough to cause him to panic.

"That's all I know about Giygas…I swear to you this time. The question is, do you believe me?"

The room fell eerily silent as Ness stared into Mary's eyes and she stared back. She could truly see the absolute terror that filled Ness' eyes as he talked about this. It couldn't be anymore true then how he said it.

"Alright…I believe you…" Mary gave him a bit of a scared smile ", But that still doesn't explain why he looks like this now and how he's back again."

"I know…I can only guess that this form he's in now is what he looked like before he got all that power. As far as how he came back I have no clue. It doesn't make much sense to me either because he was completely destroyed…"

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, the only sound being the shower still running. Both of them heard the water suddenly stop. A few short moments later, Giygas poked his head out of the bathroom door.

"Hey Ness, are my clothes all washed and dried yet?" he asked. Ness had put Giygas' clothes in the wash before he got in the shower. It was his only set of clothes afterall so they needed to get clean sometime.

"Oh! Yeah, I'll go get it!" Ness ran off down the stairs leading to the basement.

Mary could hardly believe all the things Ness had just told her. It was all so much.

_Giygas was evil? It doesn't seem possible…he's so innocent,_ Mary thought as she watched him_, He's almost like a little kid. He's probably one of the kindest…um…beings I've ever met. He's just so…sweet. He's actually kind of cute even…_

"Mary? Is there something you want to say?" Giygas gave her an odd look.

Mary suddenly realized that she had been staring right at him that entire time and she blushed bright red. "Oh no! It's nothing!" She quickly turned away.

"Oh, okay," Giygas smiled.

_It's…It's just so hard to imagine this kind and gentle being was once that demented swirling evil red…thing that he drew. It just doesn't seem right. But Ness' reaction was just far too real for what he said to be just a little story he made up. He was truly, genuinely afraid…_

……….

Whew! That was long! At first I was thinking this chapter would suck but now that I look at it, I'm actually quite happy with it :D

**Ness-Well that's good cause it was long…like you said…**

**Jeff-Yeah and it's also 2:30 in the morning -.-**

**Yeah whatever. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :3**

**Ness-Yeah!**

**Jeff-Read and review please…**


	8. Dangerous Progress

Man it's been a bit hasn't it Man it's been a bit hasn't it? Oh well, I'm finally starting on the next chapter of Recollections :D

**Ness-Well if you're in such a rush then hurry up.**

**Jeff-Here we go**

……….

Recollections

Chapter 8: Dangerous Progress

The weekend flew by pretty fast for Ness and his friends. Most of the rest of the weekend was spent walking around town or loafing around the house. Oddly enough it flew by faster then usual though and before they knew it they were heading back to school. Giygas especially seemed unhappy. Ness could tell he was very distraught. As they waited for the bus he kept staring at the ground and at the slightest sound of an engine rumbling he's flinch a bit.

Finally the bus came rumbling down the road and stopped in front of them. As the door slid open Giygas let out a heavy sigh and they both stepped up inside.

"You gonna be okay?" Ness asked as he placed his hand on Giygas' shoulder comfortingly.

He hesitated to answer for a sec before he replied "…y-yeah…I guess so…"

With that the two of them wandered to the back of the bus. They noticed Mary wasn't there that day, which didn't make Giygas feel much better. Now he'd have one less friend to talk to. As he walked down the aisle with Ness he looked down at his feet, averting his eyes from all the other students who he was sure were all staring and talking about him behind his back. Finally they reached the seat and sat down and the bus rumbled back to life and drove off towards the school.

……….

Normally Giygas didn't mind math class because he excelled at it far beyond the other students. That was why he hated it today though. It was the students still. All of them continued to stare and pass notes to eachother and whisper to eachother. Even the smart kid Billy was looking at him as if he had two heads. He could barely concentrate it was so bad. Ness took notice but wasn't sure what to do. He felt horrible too. He couldn't stand to see his friend so upset.

_Man…_, Ness thought,_ I knew he was upset about school but I didn't realize just how bad it was…_

The class was about three fourths of the way through and they had begun working on a math quiz. Everyone else seemed to work as usual but still they passed notes and whispered to each other. It had been a full five minutes and he hadn't even put the pencil to the paper yet. The problem was much the same as it was at art class last Thursday. He could hear nearly everything that was being said about him and it made him beyond uncomfortable. He'd have been more comfortable if his chair was covered with needles if they would just stop. He felt like he was about to blow up much like last time until Ness raised his hand.

"Yes Ness?" Mrs. Harris asked.

"George don't look so good," Ness pointed at Giygas who was sweating and shaking.

"Oh my you're right…do you need a drink of water or something George?" she asked him.

He seemed a bit caught off guard but when he noticed the look Ness was giving him he understood. "Y-yes. Yes I do! I'll be right b-back…thankyou…" That said he promptly got up and left the classroom. Ness wiped the sweat off his forehead. He knew he had just averted another blowout like last art class.

……….

By the time Giygas had returned to class the bell had rung so he no longer had to deal with math. Unfortunately English wouldn't be much better. They sat down and it was the same as last class. All the kids were acting the same.

Once Miss Young showed up the class began as usual. The only difference was that today Miss Young had the students all do silent reading. Ness knew what this meant. It was going to be silent again and Giygas would have to hear them and risk freaking out. Giygas didn't have a book so he picked one that looked easy from the bookshelf and began to read. The same thing started to happen though. It wasn't as bad as Miss Young listened far better then Mrs. Harris did. It didn't take long for it to start showing. A few minutes into the reading and Giygas was already sweating bullets and shaking. Ness wasn't sure if he should use the same excuse again though. He wouldn't have to though as Miss Young suddenly got up from her seat, approached Giygas and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey George, is everything alright?" she asked, sounding very concerned ", You really don't look so well."

"I'm…uh…I'm fine…" Giygas replied in a shaky voice ", Okay…maybe I'm not all that fine…"

"Do you need to talk to me about it? We can go out in the hall for a moment if you want some privacy."

It didn't take him long to decide ", Yes please…that would be nice…" _Anything to get out of here…_

After Miss Young told the students to behave, the two stepped out into the hall. She made sure there was no one else nearby before she turned to him.

"So, what's going on that's bothering so much?"

"I don't know…I guess I'm just a bit bothered by something…"

"A bit bothered? No offense but you're a nervous wreck."

"Okay…I'm really bothered then…it's just that……do you think I'm a freak?"

"What? Of course not. Is that what this is all about?"

"Well…" Giygas hesitated and stared down at his feet ", It's just that all the other students do…I know it by the looks they give me, all the things they say about me…I can't take it. It's driving me insane…I guess I should just face it. I'm a freak…"

"George, you're not a freak," she sympathized ", You're a very sweet person. Just because you look different doesn't make you a freak. The only freaks are the ones who will call you that. I can't understand why anyone would be so mean to someone like you."

For the first time the entire day Giygas finally smiled a bit at her comments ", Th-thankyou…I just hope I can survive the rest of the day…I'm sorry for disrupting your class…"

"Oh you don't need to apologize. Whenever anyone feels down I'll talk to them. It's no problem at all. Now do you think you can go back in there?"

Giygas really hesitated on that one. He didn't want to deal with the students anymore but he didn't have much of a choice.

"S-sure…"

They went back inside the classroom and Giygas could already tell that they started to talk about him amongst themselves again. Once he sat down though Miss Young stood in front of the class and spoke.

"Alright class, I'm going to interrupt for a moment. I've been listening all class and I can tell you're all talking," she spoke with a firm voice ", This is _silent_ reading time so if I catch anyone else talking then I'm going to start sending some of you out into the hall, do you understand?"

The class all nodded and they went back to reading. Miss Young gave Giygas a little smile before she sat down and he smiled back. It made him happy to know that at least someone else actually cared about him.

……….

The bell rang for lunch finally and Giygas waved goodbye to Miss Young before heading out to the cafeteria with Ness. As they got their lunches and sat down Giygas still seemed very down. Ness gorged on his spaghetti and finished it very quickly, but Giygas barely ate a thing. He just sat there staring at his tray as he twirled the cheap plastic fork around the spaghetti.

"Are you gonna eat anything?" Ness asked him finally ", You need to eat y'know."

"Yeah I know…I just don't…feel like it," he replied with a sigh as he stood up ", You can finish it, I'm going for a little walk."

"What? Why?"

"I just need to calm my nerves I guess…"

Ness watched as Giygas left his tray behind and walked out of the cafeteria. He had hoped talking with Miss Young would've helped but apparently not enough. There was still half a day left too so he was going to have to help Giygas for the entire day…including gym which was going to be a nightmare.

Meanwhile Giygas walked through the seemingly empty halls of the school. None of the teachers noticed him leave so it was going to be all right. He walked up to the boy's bathroom and stared inside. Sighing, he walked in to go splash some water on his face. He turned on the cold water and cupped his hands underneath, splashing it across his face. The cold water felt refreshing and it was already calming him down quite a bit…that is until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around only to be thrown against the opposite wall hitting his head a bit. A kid he instantly recognized as one of Biff's friends was holding him by his shoulders against the wall and staring menacingly down at him.

"What do ya think you're doing here?" he asked threateningly.

"I…I was just…splashing water on my face…please let me go!" Giygas squirmed in the boy's strong grip but couldn't break free. This only caused him to get slammed against the wall again.

"I don't care!" he shouted in Giygas' face ", Now listen up freak, you don't belong here you got that?" Giygas said nothing ", I said you got that!?" he slammed Giygas harder against the wall.

"Y-yeah…"

"You're a freak and no one wants you so you better get out of here!"

"P-please just let me go…"

"No! I'm not through with you yet! You need to learn that we have no place for the likes of you in our town."

"Please…just…"

"I don't care who you are or what you are, you're not even natural and you don't belong here!"

"Wh-why?"

"Cause you're a freak! Now I suggest you take my advice after school today and get the hell out of this town!!" He slammed Giygas against the wall again harder, which hurt even more.

"But…but I can't just…"

"I don't care! No one wants you here freak so you might as well leave!"

There was no response. Giygas just stared down at the floor.

"Hey are you listening to me!? I'm talking here!!"

Still no response.

"Oh that's it, you're gonna get it now!" he went to punch Giygas but his fist suddenly just stopped a few inches before Giygas' face. "Wh-what the hell!?" Giygas finally looked up at him; something had changed though. Giygas' eyes dimly glowed red and his expression was no longer fear, but of hatred.

"What the fu—"

Meanwhile back in the cafeteria Ness still sat alone. Lunch was almost over and Giygas still hadn't returned yet. He was starting to wonder what Giygas was doing and started to worry a bit. Suddenly his train of thought was broken by a very loud noise that was loud enough to get the attention of the entire cafeteria. It was strange though as it sounded almost like a thunder bolt.

"No…it can't be…" Ness got up and ran out of the cafeteria at full speed praying that this didn't involve Giygas.

When he made it outside the cafeteria what he saw was exactly what he was hoping wouldn't have happened. Lying on the floor against the wall opposite of the bathroom was one of Biff's friends who was smoking and looked to be in considerable pain. On the other side of the room in the bathroom doorway was Giygas, staring at the boy with an absolutely terrified expression.

……….

"I swear to you I have no idea what happened!"

Giygas sat in a wooden chair in the principal's office with the guidance counselor. He was practically in tears completely confused and afraid at the same time. He really didn't have a clue what he had done and the principal and counselor weren't sure what to make of it either. It didn't help that he had never even met the principal _or_ guidance counselor before let alone even be in the principal's office. It was very unsettling to him. A fairly large office with a large wooden desk and a window behind the it overlooking the parking lot.

"Well can't you at least explain any of the details of the incident?" the principal asked feverishly.

"All I know is the kid shoved me up against the wall and kept telling me to go away and I'm a freak," Giygas explained in a panicky tone ", I'm being honest, I don't know what else happened and why he was so hurt! Please just tell me he's okay…he is isn't he?"

"You don't have to worry about him," the guidance counselor assured him ", The worst he got were a few bruises from hitting the wall and he was a bit shaken from the electrocution."

"You don't have any electronic devices on you do you?" the principal butted in.

"No! I swear to you, I don't have anything that could've shocked him that badly!"

"Mr. Whiten sir, the only electronic thing running through the bathroom is the light switch and the lights, none of which could've been used in that way," the counselor explained.

"Well I just want to get to the bottom of this," Mr. Whiten replied ", It just makes no sense how this could've happened."

Thing is, there _was_ someone who knew what happened in there. Or rather, this person had a rough idea. Ness was sitting just outside the principal's office listening in and making sure nothing bad happened, as if nothing bad has happened already. Either way, Ness already knew the answer to the principal's questions. Giygas was obviously regaining his powers even more and what he demonstrated was the power of PK Thunder. Ness knew Giygas knew this because when he first fought him that was one of his moves (though he couldn't really comprehend its true form until it hit him). But even still, Ness couldn't help but wonder how exactly he managed to realize it and use it so effectively.

A few more minutes had passed and they finally released Giygas from the office and he walked off with Ness. Still both the principal and the counselor were left puzzled. Neither knew how that could've happened. However, that wasn't the only thing Mr. Whiten was confused about.

"That student…I don't remember him at all…"

Ness and Giygas walked down the hallway to their next class. No one else was out yet as third period hadn't quite ended just yet. Lucky for Ness there was plenty of time to ask Giygas exactly what happened. He knew Giygas just didn't want to explain everything to the principal; that wouldn't be very smart after all.

"Giygas," Ness started ", You know you can tell me what happened in there so…what was that all about?"

"Well…" Giygas tried to recall everything he could "…well I remember taking a walk and going to the bathroom to splash water on my face. One of Biff's friends threw me up against the wall and started yelling at me…"

"What was he saying?"

"He kept telling me to go away. To leave Onett and never come back…and he kept calling me a freak and shoving me up against the wall and…"

"Giygas, calm down," Ness put his hand on Giygas' shoulder. It was then that Giygas realized how worked up he was starting to get. His fists were clenched and he was tense all over. He loosened up a bit once he realized this and let out a big sigh. "Alright, now where were you?"

"Right…finally I just felt this feeling come over me," Giygas explained ", It was this terrible feeling, just this huge flow of hatred that filled me and for that moment I wanted him to just…die. After that there was a flash of light, a loud noise and the next thing I knew he was on the other side of the hall and I was standing there. That feeling of hate was gone and I was afraid. I was scared I killed him or something…"

"I see…don't worry about it…" Ness tried to comfort him but he needed comforting himself. Feelings of hatred? That may not have been just toward Biff's friend but maybe even towards all humans and at the time Giygas didn't think about it. This could only mean that the evil within Giygas was starting to surface.

"So…aren't we supposed to be going to gym?" Giygas finally broke the silence.

"Oh! No, we missed that entire class when you were in the office," Ness explained ", We just gotta go to study hall. Guess we lucked out huh?"

"Yeah, I hate that class…"

……….

The two wandered up to the study hall room just as the bell was ringing. They opened the door and were greeted with a bit of a surprise.

"Hi guys!" Mary waved to them.

"Mary?" Both of them said at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Ness asked ", I thought you were absent."

"Well I was…but I uh…forgot to set my alarm…hehe…" Mary explained, a bit embarrassed.

"Well why don't we all sit down," Giygas suggested. So the three of them sat down at a nearby table and talked about what happened that day for a little bit. They even told Mary all about the whole mess with Giygas freaking out on that kid. After a little bit of chatting they all decided that they should probably actually work on homework in study hall today so they got out their books and got to work.

Ness worked diligently and so did Mary. Both of them had their noses in their books looking up the assigned questions and writing down the answers. Giygas on the other hand could barely concentrate. He had spent nearly ten minutes staring at the little flying saucer figurine that Ness bought for him the past weekend.

"You brought that thing to school with you?" Ness asked.

"Yeah…there's just something about it…'

While Ness and Mary continued to work, Giygas continued to concentrate on the round, chrome plastic figure. He was completely absorbed with it and put all his focus into the tiny collectable. There was still something about it…it almost seemed familiar to him in a way but he still couldn't quite place what it was about it. Suddenly the images from science class last Thursday came to mind again. All those images of space…

"I got it!" Giygas announced rather loudly which got the attention of a few of the other students ", Erm! I uh…got the answer, yeah everything's fine…just got an answer I…couldn't…get before…" He tried to come up with an excuse for his outburst which seemed to work for the most part.

"What was that all about?" Mary asked.

"Nothing…it's just that I finally understand what it is about this thing," he answered, holding the figure up to the light, letting the shiny silver paint reflect it.

"Well what is it?" Ness asked, impatient to know.

Giygas just nodded and looked over to where the teacher should be. He wasn't there so he motioned for them to follow out the door. Silently the group snuck out without anyone noticing. They quietly made their way to the empty hallway (the same one where Giygas and Ness first revealed their secrets to Mary).

"Well? What is it all about?" Mary urged Giygas to explain, really curious to know more about him.

"Alright…this model…I rode in a ship almost identical to this one many many years ago. I can remember the ship quite well now. And you remember the pictures that we looked at in science last Thursday right?"

Ness and Mary nodded.

"Right, well I remember some of those places we saw. Like we passed them or something…it's weird…"

"So what does this mean?" Mary asked, still a bit confused.

"Well one thing's for sure…not only am I not human, but I'm not from this planet either. I think I'm actually what you'd call an…alien I guess."

Mary seemed very surprised to hear this, but more so was Ness. Ness knew things about Giygas that even Giygas himself didn't know at the moment but this was all knew to him. Was all this about things that happened before he became that nightmarish evil…thing?

"I also get this feeling that for some reason I was…important or something…" Giygas added ", I don't know, I still don't get it all but at least I'm making progress right? Isn't it great?"

"Yeah…it's terrific," Ness faked. He wanted to feel happy for him but at the same time it was truly a bad thing. If Giygas' memories recovered then…

"Hey! What are you kids doing out of class?" a voice interrupted Ness' train of thought. The group turned to see Principal Whiten approach them ", You're not even supposed to be back in this hallway? Where are you supposed to be?"

"Um…study hall sir," Ness reluctantly answered.

"Does this look like study hall to you?"

"No sir…"

"Then get back to class."

With that the group headed back to study hall to finish up the day, leaving Principal Whiten very confused as he watched "George". _Who is that student and why don't I remember ever seeing him before?_

……….

By the time they got back to study hall, it was maybe five minutes until the bell rang. That flew by quickly and before they knew it they were on the bus headed home. What an interesting day…then again what day wasn't interesting when Giygas was around?

Meanwhile an angered Biff stormed off down the road, mumbling and cursing to himself. He saw a can on the sidewalk in front of him and he kicked it as hard as he could. It bounced off a wall and landed strait into a trashcan.

"Friggin' George…" he mumbled. Just the thought of him angered Biff more after what he did to his friend. Suddenly he heard a soft clapping from behind. He wheeled around to see the source of the clapping and came face to face with a fairly tall man with blonde hair, glasses and a strange white coat.

"Exquisite aim," he complimented ", Have you ever considered soccer?"

"Buzz off," Biff spat.

"Now now, no need to be rude. I was just hoping you could answer a question."

"A question? Like what?" Biff was starting to get real irritated, as if he wasn't already irritated as it was.

"Do you know a boy named Ness? He's short, wears a red baseball cap—"

"Yeah I know him, what's it to ya?"

"Well there's another boy who is friends with him and I believe his name is George am I wrong? Does he live with Ness?"

"Yeah, he does…"

"Do you think you can direct me to Ness' address? I wish to have a few words with George when the chance arises."

"Y'know the town library?" Biff pointed towards where it was ", There's a dirt path just right of there. Follow that and the first house you come to is the dweeb's."

"Alright then, thankyou for your cooperation," he gave a slight bow ", Have a good afternoon." Without another word the man walked off like nothing happened. Biff watched him until he turned the corner.

"Weird guy…" he mumbled to himself as he continued walking home.

……….

Oh noes! What could he want?

**Ness-Don't you freakin' spoil crap!**

**Well I wasn't gonna…anyway, sorry if this chapter was boring or poorly written or anything. It was kind of a filler anyway and I had little time to finish it.**

**Jeff-Whatever, read and review…**


	9. Can't Take It Anymore

Alrighty after this chapter, it's going to start to get even more interesting -w- Alrighty after this chapter, it's going to start to get even more interesting -w-

**Ness-Let's hope so…**

**Jeff-Okay here we go!**

………**.**

Recollections

Chapter 9: Can't Take It Anymore

It was a new day and Ness and Giygas were off to school again. Giygas seemed much happier today then he had been though. Once again he brought his little UFO figure with him. Ever since he realized why he liked it so much (being that it helped him remember his past) he had been carrying it everywhere. All day after school yesterday he stared at it as they did what they normally did after school. Ness was happy for his friend but at the same time worried. If it helped him remember that much then what if it helped him more? Giygas was finally making an effort to remember more and it bothered Ness.

First class was study hall and that flew by very quickly for Ness, Giygas and Mary. For the entire class Ness and Mary chatted while Giygas stared at his little plastic figure, completely mesmerized it seemed. Occasionally he'd throw something into the conversation or they'd ask him a question and he'd respond, but otherwise he just stared at his UFO.

Once study hall was over and they headed to art. Mrs. Belmont working with charcoal today (if you couldn't tell already, she's much more keen on drawing and painting then 3D art). The moment she told them to get to work he was drawing. Ness sat most of the class drawing a house (and not a very good one either). He wasn't all that artistically inclined anyway. Giygas finished his drawing before anyone else and he finished it well. Ness peeked over to see what it was, hoping that it wasn't like the others. Fortunately it wasn't, but it was once again the UFO. He drew a flying saucer flying past what looked Earth. When he showed Mrs. Belmont she wasn't all that impressed like she was with his painting the first class.

"Hmm, I don't know. Eet lacks feeling," she critiqued ", Ze drawing itself isn't all zat bad, it's just not very…creative."

"Oh…" Giygas seemed a bit disappointed to hear that but when she walked away he blew it off and spent the rest of class looking at the drawing and his little plastic figure.

World History was very much the same. Nothing truly interesting ever happened there aside from Giygas being distracted once more from his work. It was surprising that nothing happened considering one of Biff's friends (the same one from Giygas' gym class) was there. Usually he would just ignore them but he took particular interest in Giygas today, taking notice of how much he seemed to like that little figurine.

"George, can you tell me who it was that conquered the Aztecs?" the teacher asked.

Giygas had spent the entire time staring at his figure and hadn't heard a thing he said up until now. The moment he asked the question he quickly looked up and answered ", Jupiter! I mean…what?"

The class burst out laughing.

"…No George…"

"S-sorry," he apologized, totally embarrassed ", Wasn't his name Cortez or something?"

Next class was science, actually went much better. They were having a test on all the things they learned about space, which was the only thing he took the time to study. The only reason was because he remembered some of the planets and other things in space they learned about. It was blurry but it was still there and he liked that. It was actually the first test he aced even, which he proudly showed Ness who only got a 75.

"See? I got a one hundred!" Giygas proudly pointed to the large 100 written in the top corner of his paper.

"Yeah, awesome," Ness faked enthusiasm.

……….

School ended and they went home for the day. The entire rest of the day Ness tried to distract Giygas into doing something else that wasn't staring at that figure (which he was starting to regret buying in the first place). Ness played video games with Giygas to distract him and it seemed to work quite well for the most part. Giygas would occasionally look over at the shiny figurine sitting on Ness' bureau but would promptly bring his attention back to the screen.

When dinner came he even brought it to the dinner table. Giygas was silent the entire time as he took bites and continued to stare at it.

"What is with you and that thing?" Tracy finally had to ask ", You've been staring at it the entire time."

"Oh…um…it's just cool…" Giygas tried to come up with an excuse but it was pretty bad.

"Ooookay then," Tracy decided not to question it further.

Dinner was over and Ness and Giygas headed back upstairs to play more games. A few more hours of that and it was bedtime. Ness and Giygas both took showers and headed off to their room. They both said goodnight to eachother and closed their eyes to go to sleep, but Giygas couldn't seem to do it. He kept rolling around for a few minutes thinking hard about something. He wasn't sure what it was but something seemed to be coming to him. A memory of…someone? It was a person, but…who?

Giygas rolled over to face Ness' bed ", Um…Ness?"

"Yeah?" Ness replied rolling over to face him as well and hoping it would be quick because he was really tired.

"I think I remembered something else…"

"Really? Like what?" Ness gave Giygas his full attention now. What did he remember now and would it be bad?

"Well…I keep seeing this person…" he explained ", She's blurry but…I just remember her being there on the ship I was on when I was little…I don't remember who she is exactly but I get this feeling like she was really…important…"

Ness had no idea what he was talking about. This must've been another memory from before Ness fought him because it had to do with a ship once again.

"Can you describe her at all?" Ness asked.

"N-not really…except that she was a human I think."

_A human? What's that all about? _Ness thought. This was probably the only time he wished Giygas remembered more because now he was truly curious.

"Nevermind, hopefully I'll remember more later. Sorry to disturb you, good night."

"Yeah…night."

……….

The next day they headed to school again. Once again Giygas carried that figure with him and stared at it as they waited for the bus. They got on and sat down next to Mary, who greeted them. The first half of the ride was completely silent as Giygas just kept staring, trying to figure out who that person he remembered was. Ness couldn't take it anymore and finally had to say something.

"No offense Giygas, I'm glad you like it so much but why do you carry that figure everywhere you go?" Ness asked ", I mean you keep staring at it all the time y'know?"

"Yeah I know," Giygas replied actually looking away from it to look at Ness ", but I keep hoping it'll help me remember something. Like, maybe it'll spark something else. It almost did last night. Besides you bought it for me and you, Mary and Paula a little bit are my only real friends it seems. I know it'll probably sound awkward but I love you guys."

"Aw that's sweet," Mary smiled ", I love you too…as a friend of course." She looked away to hide the fact that she was blushing quite a lot.

Ness didn't really say anything; he just smiled warmly at Giygas. In some ways it felt really nice that Giygas would say that but at the same time he felt terrible. He knew Giygas was their friend now but what about when and if he gets his memories back? Would they still be his friends?

The bell rang and it was time for math. All class Giygas still couldn't keep his eyes off of the UFO. Ness could tell he was trying as hard as he could to see if it would spark any more memories but it wasn't really working it seemed. But when the teacher would call on him to answer a question he'd have no idea. Even the class brainiac noticed this and was disappointed. Giygas usually excelled in this class too.

It wasn't all that distracting sometimes however. English class came and Miss Young gave them an in-class writing assignment. She told them to just write whatever came to mind within a 5 minute time period. The moment she said that Giygas' eyes lit up. The moment she told them to start his pencil was on the paper and he was writing as quickly as he could in order to get all his ideas on the paper. There was too much for him to write. Ness sat there most of the time hardly writing a paragraph or two before she told them to stop and Giygas had filled a couple of pages.

_Didn't know he could even write that fast…_ Ness thought.

The students handed their papers in and she gave them all silent reading time so she could read through them all, particularly what Giygas (or "George" as far as she knew) had written. The class seemed to go by rather quickly as the books the class was allowed to pick whatever book they wanted and before they knew it she was done with reading them and there was only five minutes left of class. When the class ended Miss Young approached Giygas with a very impressed look on her face.

"George, I must say you have some real potential," she complimented ", Sure your grammar, spelling and vocabulary all need a bit of work but even with all that you still got all your ideas across very well."

"Th-thankyou," Giygas smiled shyly.

"I was wondering though, what inspired you to write about this though? I mean, it's very creative it's just that it's almost like you've been planning this."

"Oh…well…" Giygas wanted to tell her the truth but at the same time knew he couldn't. He wasn't sure what she'd think of him if he did and the last thing he needed was anymore trouble. So he quickly came up with something "…Well I guess I did in a way. Ideas just…floating around my head…for awhile…"

"Oh," she paused for a moment ", Okay. Well it's always good to get out your ideas. You don't have to write in class only though if you ever have ideas you can write whenever you want okay?"

"Hehe…yeah sure…"

The bell rang and next class was gym. Giygas couldn't help but let out a quite audible groan upon hearing the obnoxious ringing. The two of them walked down the crowded hall towards the gym, knowing well that Giygas was going to get chewed out because of not having shorts…again.

It didn't take long for that. They were all lined up once again and the teacher gave a similar speech about the whole "not having shorts thing". Giygas tuned it out for the most part thinking about the same things he has been for the past few days and most of the time he can even remember anything. Something different happened this time though.

"Hey! Are you listnin' to me?" Mr. Warren asked, angrily.

"Wh-what?" Giygas snapped back to reality and gave him a confused look ", Sorry what was that?"

Mr. Warren pointed a big meaty finger at the horizontal bar attached to the wall. "I want you to do chin-ups, five of em'. Git over there!"

Giygas had no idea on what he meant so Ness gave a vague demonstration silently with his arms. Giygas nodded in understanding and approached the bar. How hard could they be? Much harder then he thought as he gripped the cold metal bar and tried to pull himself up. He struggled for nearly fifteen seconds and barely got his chin over then he dropped and hung limply for a second. He looked back to see all the students whispering amongst eachother no doubt about how much of a wimp he is. He turned back to the bar and tried for the second one. It took even longer for this one and it felt as though his arms would snap off from all the tension in his small muscles. His body wasn't adapted for this kind of strain on his arms and upper body.

It took a good ten minutes to get those done because when he finished with the second one he had to take a break. Mr. Warren wouldn't let them do anything until he was done anyway, which didn't really boost his status among his peers. Finally though he had finished and it was time for another ridiculous human sport. This time it was something called basketball.

"You basically bounce the ball like this," Ness explained ", and that's called dribbling. You dribble down the court and try to throw it like this—" he paused to demonstrate ", into the hoop and you score points for your team that way. Remember teamwork though. Got it?"

Giygas nodded half-heartedly, really not wanting to play. He had no choice anyway. So Mr. Warren split the class up into teams. Luckily Giygas had Ness on his team as well, even still he didn't feel all the comfortable. The game started and all was going fairly smooth for most of it. The points were pretty even for most of the game. Giygas himself didn't do much aside from pass the ball a few times but he was overall enjoying himself, that is until the end.

The game was almost over (as well as class) and the points were even. Suddenly Giygas' UFO figure fell out of his pocket. Quickly he bent over to pick it up, unfortunately at the same time one of his teammates passed him the ball. The basketball bounced off his back and he realized that he had been passed too. He reached for the ball but a player from the other team snatched it away and passed it to another player who shot and scored the winning point. Mr. Warren blew the whistle to signify the end of the game and told them all to go the locker rooms and change up. Giygas went to wait out in the hall like usual but he was stopped by the kid who passed to him, which happened to be Biff's friend.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, pretty angry about losing ", I don't know or care what the frig it was you dropped, _pay attention moron!_"

With that he stormed into the locker room leaving Giygas standing alone feeling pretty bad.

_Man…I can't believe I caused my team to lose over my little figure…_

……….

Last class was going to be easy. Study hall as usual. Both Ness _and_ Mary would be there too which made it better. He liked it when both of them were there, Ness was always helpful of course but Mary…there was just something about Mary that made him feel better when she was around. They all sat down together and it started going similarly to how all their other study halls together went. Ness and Mary were doing their work and chatting while Giygas stared at his figure much like last time.

"Don't you have work to do?" Ness asked.

"Nah…finished it," Giygas answered almost absent-mindedly.

The class was maybe about a third of the way done when Ness left to go to the bathroom. Mary followed shortly after leaving Giygas alone at their table to continue staring at the UFO some more and think. Still the one thing he couldn't seem to get off his mind at all was the person he remembered last night. It was right there, her name was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't seem to figure it out. Aside from that, what was her importance? He was stumped.

As he continued to stare at it mindlessly, until suddenly it was snatched up. His head snapped up to see what took his precious little figure only to see Biff. Wonderful…

"What's this?" he taunted with fake curiosity.

"Please Biff…just give it back," Giygas asked, trying to keep calm. Why couldn't he just leave him alone for once?

"Aww but I jus wanna look at it," he chuckled, his friends joining in.

Giygas looked around the room helplessly hoping the teacher would be there to stop them.

"Hmm, it's kinda neat, though I don't get why you keep staring at it all day."

"Come on, just give it back!"

"Geeze, no need to get all pissy. I just wanna see it…oh?" he made it look as though he was taking a closer look. "It looks like it's a little dirty. Maybe I should go clean it."

"No, come on!"

Biff walked over to the sink that was in the classroom (yes there's a sink in there), Giygas following close behind trying to reach for it. Biff turned the nozzle letting the cold water stream out.

"Please just give it back, it's fine."

"Nah, hold on I'm pretty sure I saw something…" he stuck it under the faucet, letting the water splash over it. He started to scratch it roughly with his fingernail on purpose to make it look as though he was trying to clean it off.

"Stop, you'll scratch it!"

"Oh _so-rry!_ We wouldn't want to scratch the paint now would we?" he asked his friends who all shook their heads no and laughed. He decided that this has gone on long enough though and so he loosened his grip on the UFO and the water pushed it out of his grip and it fell down the drain.

"Whoops! Must've slipped!" he laughed as Giygas shoved him out of the way.

"No! No no no no no!" Giygas shoved his hand down the grimy drain as far as he could, feeling around for the round plastic figurine. Nothing…

It was gone. The first gift he had received since he can remember from one of his only real friends and the one thing that reminded him so much of his past. He couldn't take it anymore. It may have been just a toy basically, but it meant a great deal to him and it was now gone. He wanted to just cry and let it all out but he couldn't do that. That's the last thing he needed when Biff and his friends were around. He just couldn't stand him anymore. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? Why couldn't he just stop bothering him about every little thing he said or did? Hell, why couldn't he just ignore him completely? It wouldn't have been so bad. He would've preferred it that way. But no, Biff had to just keep antagonizing him over and over again.

"D-DAMMIT!" Giygas shouted as he swung his arm in a huge arc, knocking Biff and his friends over without even touching them ", Why can't you just leave me alone!? Of all people to pick on, why me!?"

Ness had just stepped into the room to see this scene. _What the heck!?_

Giygas couldn't take anymore and he took off, running right past Ness and out of the room.

"Giygas wait!" Ness whipped around and shouted after him. He went to run off after him, just as the principal was rounding the corner.

Mr. Whiten stopped Ness. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to go after Giy…I mean George!" Ness answered correcting himself.

"I don't think so, he'll sort out his own problems but you need to get back to class."

"C'mon! It's just study hall!"

"I don't care what it is, that's where you're supposed to be. Now I don't want to hear anymore complaints."

Ness finally gave in and headed back. It wasn't worth arguing with the principal over. There was someone else this whole situation was worth arguing over though…

"What the hell did you do!?" Ness asked Biff through clenched teeth.

"He flipped out cause I dropped his stupid toy down the damn drain!"

"What'd you freaking do that for!?"

"I was teasing him I'll admit that! But damn, it's just a friggin toy he can get another one!"

"Maybe it had sentimental value, you ever consider that?"

There was silence for a moment, the entire room tense. Neither Ness nor Biff had any idea on what to say. Ness decided it really wasn't worth it. Arguing with Biff wasn't going the change the fact that Giygas just ran away from school so he stormed back to his seat just as Mary walked in and sat down with him.

"What was that all about?" Mary asked, worried. "I think I just saw George run past me."

"Yeah you did…he ran away cause Biff dropped his UFO figure down the drain…whatever that doesn't really matter anymore, I just hope he's okay…and I hope he's safe."

……….

That afternoon after school, Ness and Mary searched the school grounds for a few hours hoping to find their friend. They checked everywhere they could. Every classroom, the guidance room, the principal's office, even the dugouts by the baseball field where they found him last time. He was nowhere to be found and it didn't make Ness feel any better. They had long missed the buses so they had to walk home, which is where Ness figured he'd be. He waved goodbye to Mary and told her to keep looking.

On his way home Ness, kept a sharp lookout for Giygas all around town. He never saw even a slight sign of him. He walked up the dirt path to his house and saw nothing of him on or off the path either.

_Giygas, where are you?_

He reached his house and opened the door announcing that he was home. Kind (his dog) slept soundly in the corner, his Mom wasn't quite home yet and his sister Tracy was watching TV.

"Man Ness you're really late," she said without even turning to look at him.

"Whatever, Tracy have you seen George?"

"No I thought he was with you. Why?"

"Nevermind, I need to use the phone privately can you go upstairs?"

"Um, I'm watching TV."

"Tracy, it'll be on later, go upstairs!"

She saw looked over at him to see the panicked look in his eyes. It really was important. Without another word she shut off the TV and slowly headed up to her room. Ness watched her go until she was gone and picked up the phone, dialing the only other person he could think of to ask at the time. The phone rang and he impatiently flicked the telephone cord until he heard it pick up.

"Hello?" came Paula's voice.

"Paula! It's me Ness! I…" he heard a loud crashing and some voices ", Um…what's going on?"

"Sorry Ness, my parents are gone and I'm stuck watching the preschoolers at the moment. What do you need?"

"Paula, Giygas ran away from school today and I can't find him anywhere."

Ness could hear her gasp, her attitude changing from her usual happy self to her deadly serious self.

"Did you try to sense his PSI in town?"

"Yeah I did during study hall after he ran away and I could sense it but after the bell rang and I tried again…it was gone. You have a much larger range then I do when it comes to sensing PSI, can you sense him anywhere in Twoson or anywhere else?"

"Well I can try…" she was silent for a moment and all that could be heard on the other line were many loud kids jabbering away, crying or screaming. "Sorry Ness…I can hardly concentrate right now with all these kids. I can't really sense him in Twoson though, how far could he have gotten in such a short time though?"

"I don't know…I'm just hoping no one's gotten to him…if you know what I mean…"

……….

Oooo it's starting to pick up :3. Next chapter's going to be very different so I can't wait to get that one up.

**Jeff-Good, it'd be great to see a bit of a change from the usual "go to school and get picked on" routine.**

**Heeeey, it's not that bad --**

**Ness-Whatever, everyone please read and review.**

**Yeah, it motivates me to write more, which I've been feeling a lack of motivation lately I must say.**


End file.
